What happens now?
by ILYMICHY
Summary: this takes place after eclipse and has to do with bellas marriage,a suprise visitor from edwards past nothing bad i swear , her transformation...... and how they stage bella's death.....read and review
1. How We Told Charlie

Bella's point-of-view:

It was raining, here in forks like always; at least I was in the shelter of my house. Charlie was downstairs like always watching the game. It has been two weeks since Edward killed Victoria, that same day we told Charlie that we were engaged. I can remember it as if it were yesterday. First of all after Victoria was killed Edward and I went to better said our meadow. He tried to give what I asked, to have sex before he changed me into a vampire but I decided not to. I told him that it was time for us to tell Charlie and he was amazed by my act of responsibility and he agreed that even though he might get shot and risk exposing himself for what he truly was his love for me was greater and agreed to come with me. We reached the front door and I was a bit hesitant.

"Don't worry Bella, my love; if he tries to hurt you I will snap him like a twig." He said in a voice so soft that I felt a tingle down my spine. I looked up in shock yet my face showed a bit of horror. He smiled "it's a joke Bella, calm down anyways are you going to open the door, or should I?" I smiled and took in a deep breath knowing that this might ruin everything Edward and I better have said Edward had fought for. In this relationship I was the damsel in distress and he was my big, muscular, and may I say beautiful beyond words rescuer.

Charlie like always was sitting on the couch so interested at the game that he didn't even look up to who opened the door.

"Hi dad, did you eat?" I replied with a tremble in my voice which as always he failed to notice.

"Hey kido, no I just got back from work?" he shouted form the living room still staring at the screen. I looked back to see where Edward could be but did not see him. I looked away from the opened door and there he was dripping wet and gave me a kiss on the top of my forehead.

"Hello, Charlie. Bella and I have something to tell you." Edward said in a velvet voice. I immediately stared at Edward and he could sense that I was mad and then my attention flew to Charlie whose attention flew immediately towards Edward and me.

But he remained clam and started standing up. "Oh hello Edward, "he said with a bit of bitterness n it. He had forgiven Edward but not completely. "You mentioned news is it good or bad." He uttered under his breath as he walked to the kitchen table; as Charlie sat down across from Edward I ran to the microwave and took out the leftover from yesterday and placed them in front of Charlie.

Edward motioned or me to sit down next to him.

"Well, Charlie the news depends on the person who hears it, every person is entitled to their own opinion." Edward said in his calm yet persuasive voice.

"Oh" was all Charlie could utter after sticking a fork filled of hot spaghetti in his mouth. Then all of a sudden I felt something cold against my hand, where my new and beautiful engagement ring stood firmly, under the table, it was Edward's hand. And I looked up and smiled and for the first time I could sense a bit of fear and nervousness on Edwards part. And then I was only able to mutter "Edward do you want to tell him or should I."

And then he leaned near my ear and said, "You're his daughter, I think it will be easier for him if you told him."

Edward then excused himself from the table and in his graceful way walked toward the living room.

Charlie then stared at me

"Is anyone going o tell me what is going on"

"Dad, ummm... I don't know how to tell you this." I said hesitantly

"Edward!!" Charlie yelled so loud but by the time the name came out Edward was by my side trying to hide a smile, which Charlie, thankfully, with his bad

Observation skills did not notice. His tone now was more serious filled with spite.

"Listen young man," his attention shifted towards Edward. "I never thought I would say these words when Bella is at this age. Did you get my daughter pregnant?"

My face tuned red, no not just red, bright red and my mouth fell open.

Then Edward maintained his serious face but his tone was filled with respect something my dad had to work on.

"Dad!"

"No, Bella this is serious." Charlie said and shifted his attention towards Edward again

"No sir, I, this may be embarrassing to say aloud but, I and I am speaking honestly, I do not believe in premarital sexual intercourse. And if I ever did I would not be so reckless in not using protection. I am fully aware that children are huge responsibility that all leading to my decision in which I do not believe in pre-martial sex. "

"Ok Edward that is very good to hear and I'm very shocked that such a young man, as you, can feel so strongly. And I apologize to both of you for jumping to such extreme conclusions. So what is the news?"

"Apology accepted, and I thought Bella was going to tell you?"

"I was going to tell him, Edward but he jumped to that conclusion." I sad facing Edward now.

"oh come on you guys, it is not like you guys are here to tell me that, you two are planning to get married and run away together." He said laughing at what he just said and after he finished laughing he looked up to see our faces shocked and still and not denying what he had just said." You guys can not be serious?"

"Well dad, when two people love each other as much as we do, they get"

"Charlie, what, Bella is trying to say is that"

"Stop," Charlie said" Edward I believe it is time for you to leave."

For the first time Edward shoed defiance towards my dad and simply replied.

"No, Charlie, I know this is a lot of information to deal with but I believe we should all sit down and talk this over as adults. And frankly, Charlie I believe that you should keep in mind that Bella and I could have sneaked into a wedding chapel in Las Vegas and get married, but even though we knew the risks we both decided to tell our parents to ask for their blessings. So Charlie I want to ask you if you would give Bella and me your blessing to get married."

"You're right Edward, and I I'm glad that you guys came and told me. But don't you guys think you are too young? And you mentioned you told your parents. How did they react?" I was completely out of the conversation it was as if I was not there Edward was talking to my father and my father to him.

"Thank you Charlie and you have Bella to thank also who gave me the courage to tell my parents,"

I though to myself, grateful that Edward could not hear my thoughts, I wonder if we will ever tell Charlie the truth we are hiding from the world.

"As for my parents," Edward replied "they were shocked as you were telling us that we were too young and if we were sure that this was what we wanted. They knew that we, Bella and I, had made up our minds, and they knew there was no point in arguing , nut time and time again they remind us of responsibilities and marriage is a very serious matter and it should not be played around with." Edward replied in his musical tone in voice

"_LIE,LIE,LIE,LIE,LIE,LIE,LIE,ALL LIES"_ I thought to myself as they continued talking.

Then I heard Charlie's response" if that is what you to wish I would be more than happy to walk Bella down the aisle. So did you get Bella an engagement ring?

Then Edward "yea it belonged o m mother I was not sure Bella would like it but she fell in over with it. I believe she is wearing it right now."

"Bella, do you have your engagement ring?" Charlie asked

It took me a moment to understand,

"Yea, I mean yes I do"

And I picked up my left hand and I showed Charlie "the rock" as I have heard people call it on T.V. all I heard from Charlie as a low gasp of amazement, his breath taken away from the ring who was created wit precision and love.

"It was my mothers I inherited it along with other small things after the death of my parents…."

Then I woke up from my day memoir with the sound of Edwards voice in the living room. I looked at the time and knew it was a bit late; Charlie and Edward have been on better terms after we better said Edward told Charlie of the engagement. Then I heard a knock on the door and it was Alice she was so excited that I was coming to their house, like I usually do but this time I was going to do business, Edward and I had to choose certain things for the wedding.


	2. Am i seeing ppl

"Hi Bella, how are you? You are not ready. What have you been doing day dreaming?"

"Hey Alice sorry I'm not ready; yea I was just remembering the night that Edward and I told Charlie we were going to get married."

"Still shocked that Charlie took it better than you thought"

"Yea," I said casually as I quickly gabbed my bag from the computer desk, "let's go"

"Your going to wear that?" Alice asked more of a rhetorical question but I decided to answer.

"Yea why not" I said rubbing it in her nose that if I yelled Edward would attack her.

"Whatever, but when you become a Cullen I swear I will burn all of your clothes and you will thank me, sooner or later." But before I could argue, Alice and I raced down the stairs. Edward was talking to Charlie when we got down and Charlie left to the living room.

"Hey Edward," I mumbled as i closed the gap in betwwen us.

"Hi Bella, how are you?" Edward replied, dazzling me with his half smile.

"Come' on, you guys can talk in the car were wasting time" Alice said impatiently, the way she usually gets when she is terribly excited. I could hear Charlie chuckling from the kitchen at how Alice could sometimes be well how I should put this in nice terms…. Aggressive.

"You're right, bye dad, don't wait up." I shouted as we started towards the front door.

"Ok kido, don't come home too late. Have fun. Bye Edward. Bye Alice have a good time." Charlie shouted just before the game started. And as soon as I locked the door I couldn't feel the ground anymore and I felt something cold against both arms, it was Edward he carried me, bridal style, to the car and before I could mention why he did that, he had already closed the car door. Alice was in the backseat and Edward driving. It was a silent car ride until I saw Alice have a vision and then a huge grin spread across her face.

"What did you see," Edward asked with curiosity, usually he would not ask he would just read her thoughts but it seemed she outsmarted him and concentrated on something else then in her vision. Most likely being Alice, she probably thought of what shopping expedition she could drag me to.

"Nothing just something Jasper and I are going to do tonight. Do you want more details" she said as she chuckled lightly

"No sorry. I just never seen you this happy'"

"Well of course not, I am planning your wedding, it's a dream come true."

"Hmmm…." I said "I'm surprised to say I'm excited" I uttered as Edward looked at me amazed yet happy. Then we reached their house before I could unbuckle my seatbelt Alice was at the front door of the house. I could have sworn that I saw someone greet her at the door that i have never met before; but went I looked back it was just Alice, standing in the middle of the doorway, smiling and telling us to hurry up. When Edward reached the foot of the stairs he tensed up, and walked in front of me ready to attack at anything that tried to hurt me.

* * *

**im sorry to leave u hanging but tell me if u want to read more . i'll post up chap 3 as soon as i get a review that u want more. but if i dont get any i might delete the story. sorry for any mispelled words or gramatical errors. i unfortunatley do own any of the twilight characters except for the visitor but now im getting into detail.**

**love, **

**ilymichy**

**p.s. dont forget to revew!!**


	3. Who Is She?

omg sorry if the chap is so short i just had a sudden inspiration and i had to write it down

please review tell me if u like it and if u want me to continue

* * *

As Edward dragged me into the living roomeveryone's faces from ear to ear grin to a depressing frown, as if someone died. My mind went on overload. What if they regretted saving me? What if they thought I was a liability and that because of me the Volturi were interfering in their lives? They regretted me knowing their secret and that Edward and I were together. Oh god I think a panic attack is in progress. I remained silent and I noticed Edward was about to run to his room I was about to follow when he motioned for me to stay. Then Esme broke the silence.

"Hello Bella, how are you?" Esme said with a smile on her face but it never reached her eyes. Her eyes were filled with a bit of pain, a bit of happiness, but mostly worry; and her voice trembled a bit.

"I knew it was too good to be true, I knew you guys would get tired of me and finally realized that I'm not worth it." I said as my vision blurred and I felt something wet trickle down my cheeks.

"Honey, you have it all wrong, it's just we have a visitor, we didn't we would see them any time soon and we are just worried how Edward will react." Esme responded as she pulled me onto the couch patting my back slowly.

"Yea, pipsqueak, we couldn't get rid of you even if we tried. And why would we voluntarily give up a human as entertaining as you I mean has anybody seen someone fall as many times a day as Bella has fallen, it's hilarious." Emmet boomed out in a thunderous voice, receiving a slap on the back of the head from Rosalie.

"So, Bella how are you." Carlisle spoke breaking the awkward silence.

"I'm good thank you, how have you been?" I tried to say acting interested

"Good," then there was a sudden noise that seemed as if a car accident happened upstairs which made me jump. I was at the foot of the stairs when Emmet grabbed my arms, swung me on his back and placed me on the couch.

"It's not safe shorty," Emmet said with a smile on his face

"What!! Why is it not safe? Oh no there is a…" I said in shock

"No… it is not that just his past catching up with him. And don't worry he's safe we are just worried that **you** might get hurt." He said as he interrupted me. We all fell silent when we heard Edward yelling. He ran down the stairs looking at me when he noticed that I was under Emmet and Jasper's protection, he was starting towards the door. When all of my attention flew to a lady, around my age running down the stairs in a towel, a bit to short to be walking around in a house with men in it.

She was like all of them so I concluded she was a vampire, but differed from them. She was pale, of course, but her hair was black dark pitch black that people would only dream of having, even with her hair crunched up and completely wet it was gorgeous. Her lips were small bright pink almost red. She was almost Edwards's height maybe standing in at around 5 feet 9 inches. She was thin in figure probably weighing in at 140 pounds but looked like 120 pounds. Her eyes were golden topaz with specks of what seemed like emerald green, which from my knowledge meant she had fed recently. And her voice was so musical and soft

"Edward, don't turn your back on me. Turn around this instant!"

"Emilya, what do you want me to do last time I saw you was 10 years ago no message nothing! You just got up and left I did not quit in this relationship you did! And you just waltz in here thinking everything is alright and it is not, so I think it is time for you to leave,"

That instant, when I saw the pained expression in her face, I felt my heart race. All sort of doubts flew in my head he told me he never been in love with another woman or even in a relationship, what a liar.


	4. Emilya

* * *

hi, every1 **please** review i have been suffering writer's block thank god i already have some chaps up and have some chaps left to type, but ur responses to the story will help alot

* * *

**Previously **

"Edward, don't turn your back on me. Turn around this instant!"

"Emilya, what do you want me to do last time I saw you was 10 years ago no message nothing! You just got up and left I did not quit in this relationship you did! And you just waltz in here thinking everything is alright and it is not, so I think it is time for you to leave,"

That instant, when I saw the pained expression in her face, I felt my heart race. All sort of doubts flew in my head he told me he never been in love with another woman or even in a relationship, what a liar.

* * *

"Edward I am not leaving whether you want me to. Mother told me to watch over you." She yelled.

"Shut up, Emilya, don't you dare bring **my **mother into this."

"You're right she was **your** mother and was never mine" she said as she started to cry but nothing came out. Edward realized he hurt her but before he could say anything she ran past him and was out the door. He was speechless not knowing what to do and he ran to his room, everyone fell silent and we could here his door slam shut.

I gathered up all the courage that remain in me and asked

"Will anyone tell me what the hell is going on?"

Carlisle whispered something and said "I am only telling you this because I think you should know, and Edward has given me permission to tell you." He was a bit hesitant when he began to start. "When you first saw that, girl, umm... did you notice anything?"

"Yea she reminds me of Edward only in the female version and I could obviously tell she was a vampire. And its obvious that they have some problems with each other. I have a question why did she speak of Edward's mother in ill-voice"

"Well, Bella, it is along story and I will tell you so you better get comfortable it is very long."

"Don't worry, I have all day." He chuckled softly.

"Ok, here goes. Well let's go back to the year 1901 on June 20th. In a hospital there is a woman, she has just given birth to fraternal twins. The mother's name is Elizabeth Masen and the father is named Edward Masen. The boy was named Edward Anthony Masen and the girl was named Emilya Hazel Masen. The father loved both children equally but it was obvious that the mother loved and cared more for her son than to her daughter. It was on their sixteen birthday Elizabeth met a man at their party and told the man of her daughter the next month Emilya married the man's son William Jonathon Miller. They moved to another town far away from Chicago. In 1918 when her family caught the Spanish influenza she was on her way to Chicago with her husband. Her father was the first to pass, Edward was in intense care so was their mother but she called for Emilya. She started talking to her and I heard everything. She said and shamelessly to her daughter " Emilya you are the biggest regret in my life, you are just a great disappointment for the first time in your life make yourself useful protect Edward with your life, even if it means that you will die. We both know where you will go its, inevitable you are such disappointment, that even god finds you a disappointment so like I said put your life before his." And then Elizabeth died. I walked in just as she died and Emilya ran with tears streaming in her eyes. I admired Elizabeth Masen but I thought what she said was s cruel how could there be so much hate for someone who you created. A few days later I changed Edward, at that time Emilya and William, her husband, were staying at a hotel when word reached her and she was miserable for days, little did she know that he was watching over her, like a real guardian angel. A year had passed and she was still in Chicago, one day she decided to go to her friend's house to catch up with old friends; that night when she returned, her husband grabbed her and threw her on the bed. She did not know what was going on and she felt him bite her she was about to scream but he covered her mouth; he was crushing her with his body. He had been bitten by a vampire three days ago and was about to feed off his wife. Then Edward went inside the room and killed William and took his sister to me. That's why they look alike. And that is why when she talks about their mother she speaks with vain"

"Why didn't Edward mention her? And why does she not live here?"

"Very good questions, Bella, well up to ten years ago Emilya did live with us; she like us had the same non-human diet, but then there was an accident. Why do you think Edward is so overprotective? Emilya fell in love with a human also, they were going out for a couple years until one night when they were out things got heated up and they were about to have sex

"Ewwww… Carlisle, it one thing for us to say it, but we see you as our father its gross" Alice said. Esme and emmet chuckled in the background.

"Well, she needs to know. Well as they were having sex she slipped and fell on him, if she had not been a vampire it would not have hurt him but since she was she crushed every bone in his body. She came home, horror stricken knowing she had taken the life of someone's son. Edward grew furious, he yelled at her telling her that she could have exposed the family, and well you know how Edward gets when he is mad, there is no reasoning with him. He told her that she was an embarrassment to him that he felt ashamed to be related to her. And told her that she was stupid and he had warned her many times but she failed to listen. A bit hyprcritical sonce he's in love with you, no offense Bella. All the things he told her that night he didn't mean he went out to clear his head we al left the house to hunt and Emilya stayed behind. In the morning when Edward cam back home to apologize to his sister she was gone her closet and drawers emptied all she left was a note saying "I hope one day, Edward, and the rest of you will forgive me." So that is what happened and this is the first time we have seen her in ten years, if you want to talk to her she is outside by the river." Carlisle said as he saw Edward emerge from the top of his stairs. Just then Edward came down to the living room he motioned for me to come with him and both of us left the house and were headed to the river.

"So I guess he told you," he said softly "sorry I never brought it up you know about me being a twin"

"Its okay, it's your life and it's your choice whether or not you want to tell me things or not."

"Thank you for understanding but everything we'll be ok. She will be gone soon so don't worry." He said softer than usual.

"Gone? " I pulled on his arm and we both stood still, "jeeze Edward, Carlisle told me everything that happened she's your sister, your BIOLOGICAL sister at least invite her to the wedding and get over what ever happened 10 years ago. And you shouldn't be one to hiold a grudge because if you haven't noticed I'm human and your in love with me, at least your family was a bit more accepting imagine your sister all alone everyone against her. Someone once told me that if people dwell on the past, life moves on without them and even though it doesn't matter with your current situation, in which you won't die; you have to get over it; it was a mistake and accidents happen." I finish saying breathless. He stared at me and then a grin appeared.

"Wow. Bella I never seen you so wise, and you're right hun." He replied as he started walking up to Emilya. Emilya's body shook uncontrallbly and I knew she was crying actually more like dry sobbing. And then she got into a positioned I knew way two well when Edward left. She put arms and wrapped them around her waist and like I had once done she held on tight as if she was afraid to fall apart. Edward turned his head and looked the other way and I saw the pained expression on his face and then it hit me. No matter how mad he had been at her he still loved her, thank god like a sister because she was a thousand times prettier than Rosalie. I snapped out of my thought when I saw Edward went flying backwards and landed on his back on top of Esme's tulip. Oh crap. Then the Cullen's all stormed out to see what had happened.

"You two are going to get it now, especially you eddikins." Emmet chanted as he stormed past Esme and started pointing at Edward & Emilya. Resulting with another slap on the back of the head by Rosalie and receiving a headlock by Edward and I stood there confused. What had happened? I was then snapped out of my thought when I heard Esme.


	5. Esme's tulips

"What happened and I want an explanation now!" throughout my time here I never saw Esme this mad. Every one took a step back and if she were human she would most likely be in a shade of purple.

"Edward, Emilya explain yourselves. And Emmet, stop acting like a five year old for right now."

"Well, Esme I was coming here to talk and apologize to Emilya for screaming at her. And then all of a sudden she throws me; and I accidentally land on your beautiful tulips." Edward said in a panic.

"Liar, you son of a..." Emilya yelled.

"Emilya, watch yourself." Esme interrupted before Emilya could, well call their mother a bitch, and thank god; that Edward couldn't hear my thoughts, because from what I heard she really was a bitch.

"I'm sorry mother, I mean Esme. I thought Edward was going to pounce **(LOL)** on me, so I used my power, but it's not my fault. I heard his thoughts and that's why I thought he was going to hurt me." Emilya said and Esme ran over to her.

"Its okay, my dear daughter, Emilya" Esme replied while hugging Emilya. Then Emilya stuck her tongue out at Edward, and even Carlisle's mouth twitch upward, but dared not to laugh afraid Esme would channel her rage to him.

"No mom," Emilya continued "I heard his thoughts and he wanted to apologize but I was so mad that I used my power to throw him across the lawn. I'm sorry. It's my entire fault not Edward's. I'll clean everything up." Esme nodded and with that the family retreated towards the house, leaving me alone with Edward and Emilya.

"Emilya, I'm..." Edward started

"No keep it, I should be" Emilya replied

"Shut up. Jeeze Emilya, I owe you an apology. Throughout the time that I was mad at you for going out with a human what was his name, I believe Damien. I should have just let you two be. Look at how Bella and I turned out she is the love of my life and I couldn't live without her. And I'm sorry for always giving you a hard time when it was just an accident. I love you, sister of mine can you find it in your heart to forgive your repented brother."

"Shut up! Edward I forgive you and stop talking like we are still living in the early 20th century, it's the…"

"Emilya!" Esme yelled from inside the house.

"Sorry. Well it's the 21st century and well I love you to dear brother of mine." She responded biting her tongue to not use foul language.

"Now look who is talking formally." Edward mocked. "Oh where are my manners. This is Bella Swan, the love of my life." He said as he placed me in front of him as he caressed the back of my neck.

"Hi Bella, as you already know, I'm Emilya, Edward's twin sister." She replied as she hugged me and kissed my cheek. I thought something caught their attention but then I remembered they both could read thoughts so they were most likely having a silent conversation. I felt so out of place.

"So, Bella," Emilya started, "I hear you dislike Alice and her obsessive compulsive disorder to go shopping."

"Yea I'm not one for shopping. I know this is off topic but I wanted to know, so, you both can read people's thoughts?"

"No." Edward responded.

"I'll explain everything; I want to talk to the future Cullen… alone. Now shoo." I nodded ok but then my stomach growled, always at the worst times. .

"So, Bella, can you wait I want to change out of this towel, I look a bit, what's the word kids use now a days. Oh yea… I look a bit slutty in this towel. As I walked back to the river I already saw Emilya completely dressed wearing a pink halter top and a pair of black skinny jeans, and with a huge tote bag.

"Wow, your fast" I said in disbelief.

"Thanks. Come sit." She said as she patted to a blanket that was laid out on the grass, near the bank of the river. She muffled through her large bag and handed me food, a ham sandwich, Edward probably made it since it was utterly delicious. How could someone who has not eaten human food in over a hundred years create foods so good I was unnatural, but what wasn't unnatural in Edward.

"Hey Bella, you probably heard my story, from Carlisle, am I correct." I kept silent and just nodded my head yes; as I saw her grab an apple and start eating it with much pleasure. What was she doing? I thought vampires couldn't eat human food; I mean they could eat it but they would dislike it. Shouldn't it taste like dirt for them. What is going on??

* * *

**so i want to post my chaps up because my journal is full of ideas and chapters waiting to be typed. but l8r on im going to need my readers help so please tell me what u think **


	6. Explanations

**sorry that my chaps r so short but i hope u enjoy.**

* * *

"Bella, you're probably confused, so I'll explain everything, just eat and if you want to ask any question just ask. You asked if Edward and I could both hear other people's thought, and we said no; you're probably wondering how we can have silent conversations amongst ourselves. When we were human, Edward and I had always been aware, in someway of each other. Whenever one of us needed the other we could somehow sense it. And well from what I already picked up from Edward's thoughts is that he has already told you that our strongest human traits become stronger when we change. Thus, OMG I sound like Carlisle, well it allowed Edward and me to communicate through thoughts with one another. Do you get it, now?"

"Yea, sort of like twin telepathy" I said as I took another bite of the sandwich.

"exactly." She was just like Alice after she finished the apple she became all jumpy. "So do you have any specific questions for me?"

"Yea I have a couple. Well from what I know vampires dislike human food it like Edward says tastes like dirt. So I was wondering if it tastes like dirt; why did you eat the apple." I mumbled as I toyed with the napkin on my lap.

"Don't worry hon, even Edward asked me that before. I really don't know why I do it. I mean, yea it does taste like dirt but in someway it reminds me of when I was human. Anything else?"

"Umm…do you have any special abilities?" I asked getting excited that she was playing along and wasn't getting annoyed with my questions.

"I have a couple. I can travel anywhere I want by just thinking about the place or person, telekinesis, and sensing danger. When I was human you and I Bella weren't so different I also had a problem in attracting danger. It was usually self-inflicted, for instance me tripping over my own two feet. But my outmost favorite out of all of them is to watch my life like a movie. Meaning I can fast-forward my life or rewind my life and let whom ever I chose watch it. Do you understand?"

"Not really; sorry Emilya."

"It's ok, let's see. I can show you better than I can tell you. Do you want me to show you?"

"Alright," I answered a bit skeptical if her power would work.

"You're going to have to trust me. When I tell to close your eyes close them and let them stay closed till I tell you when to open them." I nodded yes

"Close your eyes Bella." Maybe a minute went by when her voice broke the silence. "Open your eyes, Bella."

I slowly opened my eyes, as she walked over to me to help me up. Where were we? Everything looked so strange. People dressed and talked differently. I hope we weren't to far from the Cullen's, because Edward would have a heart attack, actually he won't he will just get really mad. But one question came to mind are we still in the year 2008.


	7. Entering The Past

"Where are we?" I asked. As I checked my surroundings

"Don't worry; we are still in the backyard. This is my power, right now the only things that are moving are our minds. It's like a dream based on real events that had happened to me and I can show whom I chose." She said in a matter-of-factly tone of voice as we walked down the street. We finally reached a beautiful Victorian house, with decorations everywhere.

"Where are we?" I asked as I stared at the house in awe.

"We are in Chicago, I believe this is my and Edward's twelfth birthday party. Follow me." She pulled the door open and I was now speechless, this house was breath taking.

"Emilya, can they see us?"

"No they can't; they can't see or hear us. It's like we are ghosts; we can move things, throw them but nothing will change…for them. I sighed in relief and followed her. I saw the cutest children I ever laid eyes upon. I'm sure no one would be able to feel anything but jealousy towards the children, because no child could ever overpass that of the two children in front of me.


	8. Edward's pov

**EDWARDS POV**

Emmet and I were playing video game, and I was winning; and like always Emmet was turning into a sore loser. I swear sometimes a three year old could be more mature than Emmet.

"I win again, Emmet." I mumbled

"No fair! You cheated!" Emmet exclaimed as he crossed his arms and put his face in a pout. This is where the statement OMG came in handy.

" No I didn't, and if you're going to act like this every time we play, I don't want to play again;" I shouted as I handed the controller to Jasper and ran to my room.

My sister wanted to have a private conversation with Bella, meaning I couldn't listen but she said nothing about watching. I pushed the couch to the part of my room which was a huge window. But as I sat ready to watch my sister talk to my angel. I noticed they weren't talking. Oh no. I raced out of my house and ran to them. What was going on? Was the question that ran through my head as I began running. Bella's head rested on my sister's lap but that wasn't the disturbing part. But once I reached them I began to calm down, a bit. I sat next to Bella and began remembering what I was thinking the moment I saw them from my room. Like I said Bella's head rested on Emilya's lap, Emilya had one of her hands on Bella's stomach and my sister's face was bent down towards Bella's neck. At first I thought she had bitten Bella; because I remembered during my "rebellious years" away from Carlisle, the time I had taken human lives away, Emilya had joined me most of the time. And though my tactic was to stalk and attack hers was to seduce and the when the "prey" got close enough she would attack. But when I reached them I knew automatically what was happening Emilya was showing my Bella a memory, but which one I hope it was nothing to disturbing.

The scene wasn't necessarily disturbing but it was that I felt jealous, jealous of Emilya. Why did Emilya's gift work on Bella? Both mine and Emilya's gifts affect the mind. And Bella's was a steel box impenetrable, so why was my sister able to use her power on Bella? As I sat I thought about how unique and a bit weird, yet useful her gift was. They were like Alice's visions but my sister could either go back or further in time but it doesn't stop there. If she concentrates hard enough she can make whom ever she chooses see the memory/vision. Even if I wanted to I couldn't be able to wake them, only when they finish can they come back, I was growing impatient, but I would wait for my Bella until the end of time. And so far both my sister and my angel were in coma- like state, and there was no way of waking them. I trusted my sister and I know she wont let anything happen to Bella, its just I was always feel anxious when I'm not with her. It was hard to explain, but even though at the given point in time she is with me physically without her sweet voice filling my ears and her big brown chocolate eyes staring back at me I felt as if nothing mattered to me anymore. "I love you my angel." I whispered into her ear

* * *

i know, it sucked didnt it. it was my first Epov and it was kinda short but i thought u would lioke to know what was going through edwards mind. plz review ill continue to updatebut i really need to know what u guys think


	9. Flash From the Past

Bella's Point of View

Wow these two children before me were gorgeous. But something about them was strangely very familiar.

"Bella are you alright" Emilya asked snapping me out of my staring state.

"Huh? Oh so where and when are we exactly?" I asked.

"Oh yea, I forgot to tell you we are at Edward and my house."

"This is where you guys lived-- it's gorgeous." I responded as I gawked at the architecture. It was absolutely breath taking.

"Thank you." Emilya said as she dragged me further into the house, "Bella, do you notice anything familiar of the two children playing in the corner." Emilya asked as she pointed to the two children I was staring at earlier.

"yea." But before I could finish Emilya grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to the children. And that's when I realized why I felt as if I knew them. But what baffled me was why I didn't notice earlier; I guess it's because i'm so used to the idea of vampire Edward and not human Edward.

"It's our tenth birthday party. I'll be back" Emilya chirped in as she pranced off in the other direction. I sat there watching human Edward and Emilya playing together, they were so beautiful. Both of them had stunning emerald green eyes, but Emilya's was slightly different, she had specks of blue in her eyes. Edward had his bronzed colored hair and Emilya had black hair, and with no surprise both were extremely pale.

Wow I have never seen Edward so emotionally attached to a person other than me. And that's when I realized hat there is noting stronger than love for siblings especially twins. Then all of a sudden ten year old Emilya fell and Edward ran to her side with a first aid kit. I think Edward always has someone clumsy in his life. And that's when I heard ten year old Edward talking to ten year old Emilya.

"Emilya, Emilya stay there don't move." Edward yelled as he ran over to her. She started to silently sob and let out a couple of whimpers and everyone gathered around in a circle. When Edward got to Emilya he examined her arm and shook his head no.

"I can't fix this, Emilya, let me call mama and papa." Edward whispered to his sister. His sister was in so much pain I went to her side and saw the wound. That's when dread washed over me.

My mind was on over drive when I remembered my eighteenth birthday; she had the exact same injury as I had when I fell on the crystal bowl. Ten year old Emilya's arm was covered in blood by now and there was a big piece of glass that was sticking out of her arm; she had also fallen on a crystal bowl that was left on the floor. What a horrible and disturbing coincidence. Then I saw them come in following little edward


	10. Unexpected Suprise

**Bella's Point Of View**

Is that who I think that it is? It couldn't be. It is. Carlisle and I guess the two people in front of him are Elizabeth and Nicholas Mason **(idk Edward's father's name ...lol back to the story)**. The lady of the three, Elizabeth had a look o disappointment on her face and the man, Nicholas Mason had the look of worry on his face.

"Mama, Papa, Emilya fell and I didn't know what to do." little Edward mumble as he wiped the tears off his face and that of his sisters. "Please don cry Emilya, your pain will end soon enough. He whispered into his sister's ear as he gently kissed the top of her head. I finished staring at Emilya and Edward and turned and walked towards Elizabeth, Nicholas, and Carlisle. I see where Emilya and Edward got their looks from, but Emilya and Edward's beauty surpassed that of their parents. Edward had his father's facial features, but got his bronze hair and brilliant green eyes from his mother. Emilya though had the facial structure of both her parents, but got her black hair from her father; and her eyes where a deep blue in which you had to admire and to top that off she had specks of green in her blue eyes.

"Honey, are you alright?" their father asked

"Papa, it hurts so much." Emilya whimpered, as Edward once again wiped her tears away and removed her hair from her face. No wonder Edward's face turned so grim when I fell on my eighteenth birthday, aside from the fact that Jasper tried to kill me.

"Honey is she alright I already told her that she should be careful today, she's always causing unnecessary commotion." Elizabeth mumbled

"Elizabeth, not now! Dr. Cullen can you please help us since you are the children's doctor." Nicholas asked as he comforted his daughter.

"See Bella, I was just as clumsy as you, actually to tell you the truth, I was so clumsy that Edward never let me leave without a couple band aids in my purse, he wouldn't even leave the house without a first aide kit." Vampire Emilya said as she began laughing. "Bella dear we have to go now, it's been a long time since we've left Edward must be worried"

"Oh ok then let's go. Thanks for taking me here."

"No problem" she replied and in less than a blink of an eye I was looking u at my angel. Wow what did I do to deserve a man like him?

"Are you alright Love?" Edward asked as his eyes were full of love.

"Yea why wouldn't I be?" I asked as I began sitting up.

"Well, that first time I did that got a splitting headache believe it or not." He said.

"I guess the lamb is surprising the lion more and more." I said as I pulled him towards my face and kissed him.

"Awww…how sweet." Emilya chirped in as she placed her hand on his head and pulled his hair all the way back as if she was going to put it in a pony tail.

"Emilya…stop it…" Edward whined as he tried swatting her hand away.

"You know I really like that look on you Edward." I said as I giggled at what I was about to tell Emilya. "Edward, will you please get me something to eat."

"Ok, I'll be right back." As soon as Edward left I went up to Emilya and told her my plan.

"Oh wow bell aim really glad Edward chose you… and yea I'll be able to do that…but please stay at a distance I don want you to get hurt."

"Now we just need t get Alice and Rosalie in." I mumbled.

"I'll do is Bella!!"Alice shouted from inside the house I forgot she could see the future, "and so will Rosalie."


	11. The Plan

Bella's Point Of View

**Bella's Point Of View**

"Bella, I'm so sorry but all we had available right now is peanut butter and jelly since _someone _used everything else to lure grizzlies." Edward said loud enough for every vampire to hear.

"Its not _my entire _fault, Emilya ate some too." Emmet yelled from inside the house.

"It's alright, I like and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches." I reassured Edward as I grabbed the plate and cup of milk from his hands.

"My, angel sure is hungry," he mentioned as he kissed the top of my and.

"Bella, darling we should really start going, you know with the girls." Emilya said as she winked at me. Thank god Edward couldn't read my mind or then he would find out of my plan better said_ our _plans.

"Oh right ok, bye Edward I'll see you later tonight." I mumbled as I got up off the blanket and followed behind Emilya.

"Hey were you guys going?" Edward asked with suspicion as he cut us of our path towards the house.

"Dear brother of mine, curiosity killed the cat." Emily replied as she inched her way closer to her brother.

"But satisfaction brought it back."' Edward replied now face to face with his sister I swear they couldn't get any closer.

"Touché…very well, then if you must know we are taking Bella shopping for some bras. Is there a problem?"

"Umm...no sorry." Edward mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head and stumbled as he walked away backwards.

"Let's go, Bella Alice and Rosalie are in the car already.

We entered the house when we saw Edward and Emmet on the ground wrestling for the remote while jasper sat watching them intently increasing their anger. Then Esme stepped in catching her favorite vase that Carlisle had gotten her for the 60th anniversary, that's what pissed her off. She went over to Emmet grabbed him by his ear.

"ow ow ow.. Mom what are you doing."

"Edward, Jasper get your butts along the wall." She yelled as she placed Emmet next to Jasper along the wall.

"boys you should e ashamed of yourselves you're acting like five year olds….you have to start behaving now as punishment… Jasper no books for you."

"No mom… why?" Jasper whined

"You know why young man. As for you Emmet no video games… every time you loose we loose a couch or TV and as for you Edward…hmmm...this is going to be tough."

"Take away his music." Jasper chimed in.

"No better... his piano" Emmet announced.

"Bella go to the car please. I'll meet you there in a few." Emilya said as she walked towards Esme whispering something in her ear. Esme nodded and Emilya caught up with me.

"So what happened?"

"Nothing that important." Emilya replied. We got into Alice's Porsche, which she named bumble bee, come' on naming cars, oh who am I kidding if I had a new ass car I'd name it to. So, now we were headed off to port angles to discuss our plan and buy some clothes, which was all part of our scheme. Well first off let me state that the boys deserve this. In Rosalie's case Emmet has been acting like a five year old ever since Emilya came. Emilya says it might be because he thinks of her as his older sister. It was so funny to see Emilya and Emmet together they really acted like five year olds together. She told me that one Halloween they went to the house of a girl who thought their whole family were freaks so they egged her house. How mature. And Alice is pissed at Jasper for always trying to calm her when ever she's excited about a shoe sale. She thinks that he's being extremely rude. And then there's Edward, ahhh… Edward well I'm not mad at him but Emilya is pissed at him. Apparently it had t do with Edward getting mad at Emilya for what she whispered in Esme's ear and he took all his anger out on Emilya's clothing. What could she have said to piss him off so much? Well anyways we had decided o play strip poker, Cullen style. See once some one announces strip poker you cant go to your room and put on more layers of clothing. So now you probably can imagine us walking with bags and bags of clothing ready to put on in the car, thank god Alice had tinted windows.

After we finished putting in our layers we headed back home it was going to be boys against girls. But we had to change a rule. Since we were uneven on teams the first person on the opposing side to be completely out of clothes will loose and the winners have the option of what to do to the losers.

Once we got at the house Emilya jumped out of the car and ran into the house, by the time I had got to her she had already announced strip poker and Emmet, Jasper, and Edward came trudging down the stairs sad about their punishments. They didn't notice the layers of clothing; Alice is so smart she got the really thin clothing so that we don't look like marshmallows. Emilya ran, in human speed, to them and explained the rules to them they nodded eager to play we all gathered in the living room holding up the cards that Emilya had shuffled.

"Hey you guys are cheating." Emmet exclaimed waving his finger accusingly at us.

"No, we're not Emmet we had this amount of clothing before Strip Poker was yelled out." Rosalie scolded. So far we were winning all of us were still fully clothed while Edward was shirtless, Jasper in his shirt and boxers, and poor Emmet was only in his boxers. I felt so bad for I'm especially when he showed us his next hand.

"Emmet, no!" Alice yelled a he was about to take off his boxers his last piece of clothing.

"Damn it, Emmet" Jasper and Edward exclaimed in unison.

"Ok so now girls what should we do to the boys?" Emilya asked us with an evil smirk on her face apparently still pissed at the fact that Edward had destroyed her clothes, why I have no idea. "Alice, why don't you go first?"

"I knew you were going to say that." Alice responded while she tapped her forehead, which caused me to let out a giggle, which led to me receiving death rays from Jasper's gaze. "Jasper, honey you now I love you, but you know more than anyone how much I hate it when you try to keep me calm when I'm excited. And as for you're punishment I'm going to have you locked up in the basement and I'll have my emotions all over the place."

"Wait hold on, you guys have a basement?" I asked

"Yea, we'll show you some other time." Rose replied

"Alice, honey, what about me feeding?" Jasper whined

"Don't worry I'll bring you something everyday." She chirped as Jasper slumped in his chair.

"Your turn Bella?" Emilya chirped. Edward gave her the evil eye and then looked at me with eyes pleading for nothing to bad."

"Uh well, hmm…. I don't know…ummm… does anyone want to choose for me?" I said hesitantly.

"Oh…. I will." Emilya yelled out. "Ok Edward, Bella needs some personal items so I'm leaving you in charge of getting them."

"That's it…that's it." Jasper and Emmet yelled.

"Wait personal items? What do you mean?" Edward asked. "No I'm not doing any of them."

"Yes you are! End of discussion." Emilya shouted. What did she want him to buy? Any of them? Did she mean that she has given him two things to do? Alice sensing my confusion pulled me aide and told me he two things that Edward had to do

"Bella, Emilya told Edward to go shopping for you. She's making him buy tampons, bras, make-up and condoms. The second thing she has him do is that he has to allow you to do some careless things with us. Like bungee jumping or sky diving." Y the time Alice finished telling me Edwards task my face turned deep scarlet. We walked back to the living room and now it was Rosalie's turn to give Emmet's task.

"Emmet, let me see. Oh, I got it, no sex for a week." after Emmet realized his punishment, his face dropped completely. He looked like a five year old who had just seen his dog get hit by a truck.

"Rosy baby, why? You now I can barely last a few hours. Why would you do this to the love of your immortal life?" Emmet wined

"Do you want me to extend the time to a month?" she threatened

"No." he replied with a pout.

"Oh and one more thing, all three of you have to perform Hannah Montana during the Forks fair." Rose, Alice and Emilya chimed at the same time.

"Hold on wait a minute, you can't be serious. I mean you can't be." Jasper yelped.

"Does it like I'm laughing." Alice said in a matter of fact tone in voice.

**The next few chapters should be so much fun. It'll be about each of the boys and how they feel about their punishments. And then I'll soon write about what happens at the fair…lets hope that nothing ridiculous happens. Review please.**


	12. Charlie Meets Emilya

Jasper Point of View

I woke up; I had been so drained from yesterday. As I opened my eyes and moved around the bed I noticed Edward wasn't with me, I quickly shot up and saw Emilya sitting in my rocking chair filing her nails. The boys are probably pissed at us for their tasks.

"Where's Edward?" I asked as I continued to scan the room for Edward.

"Well good morning to you too," Emilya scoffed, "and don't worry you'll be with him, soon enough; but for now we have to get you ready."

"Sorry, its just he never leaves with out telling me, I guess I was just worried, I'm such a needy girlfriend." I huffed out in embarrassment

"Fiancé, darling you're his fiancé; and don't worry its to be expected, when two people love each other as you guys do, its normal to feel empty with out the other"

"Wow that's deep," I mumbled in shock, I never knew she could be so deep.

" I'm shocked to I think I should stop eating human food; I think it's starting to affect my way of thinking" she replied with a smirk, gaining a laugh from me. She was so nice and I'm so glad I met her. "C'mon Bella get out of bed you have to get ready." Emilya grunted as she pulled me out of bed, pretending she was having trouble sustaining me.

"Get ready, get ready for what?!" hoping that she forgot about Edward's "punishment"

"You know what we have to do don't all innocent with me, do that with Edward." Emilya mumbled as she tossed me some black skinny jeans and a graphic tee with a yellow waist belt.

"Omg this is so cute!" I yelled as she kept digging for some shoes.

"Oh you really like it? Thanks, you should have seen what Alice wanted you to wear." She scoffed as she handed me a pair of yellow ballet flats.

"Wow, thanks" I replied I'm staring to like her more and more everyday.

"No problem, what are sisters for?" Emilya said under her breath.

"Like I said thanks," I said but when I looked towards where she was standing she was already gone, she left out the window but like her brother, Edward had enough time to write me a note.

_Dear Bella,_

_If you are reading this, I'll be back in a few minutes. I'm going home o change my outfit and I'll come back with Edwards Volvo to get you. And no Edward will not be with me so don't get your hopes up_. _he's mentally preparing himself for what's to come at the store._ _So I'll be back be ready by the time I get there and Hun, eat breakfast at home I can't guarantee there's any food back at the house...Ok you're about to ask me something I really don't want to answer so ttyl._

_ Emilya Mason Cullen_

Emilya driving Edward's Volvo, well good luck to her; I mean the man loves that car. If I see her driving the Volvo well then Edward might be sick. I grabbed the note and shoved it into my drawer and ran downstairs, and I saw Charlie like always watching the game.

"Morning Dad! Did you eat breakfast" I yelled from the kitchen

"Hey Bella, yea I grabbed something when I woke up just take care of yourself. Any plans today, going to go see Edward are you?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Well you seem really happy is all I'm saying," he muffled

"As a matter of fact I am going to go see him his sister is coming to pick me up."

"Alice is coming? Yes! Lets make…" Charlie yelled, the first time I saw the man stop watching the game.

"No, dad, his sister, Emilya is coming." I said as I saw the light of his eyes dim down and his face turn into confusion.

"Emilya? Wasn't his other sister Rose or something like that?"

"It's Rosalie, and no he has a biological twin, I mean sister. It's a long story maybe Alice can tell you tonight."

"Alice is coming tonight! Oh I have to clean wait I don't know how to clean. Hey Bells what does she like to eat; maybe I can run down to the store to cook dinner." He shouted it looked like he was going to explode of excitement.

"Dad, you cook? I don't think so. And no we are all going out to eat tonight. There are some leftovers in the fridge so take care." I responded as I shoved a granola bar in my mouth.

"Oh ok, at least she's coming over. But this Emily,"

"Emilya dad" I responded annoyed at how bad he was with names

"Yea Emilya am I going to be able to meet her anytime soon."

"DAD!" I exclaimed as I mad my way to the living room. "Did you hear anything I said before I said Alice is coming tonight?"

"No, I forgot can you please tell me?" sure he forgot

"She's coming to pick me up any minute now" I said as the doorbell rang. "I think that's her do you want meet her?"

"Of course" he whispered as he got up and straightened out his police uniform. I went to the door and opened it to see Emilya holding box wrapped elegantly. Who was that for?

"Oh hi Bella, may I come in." she asked. I nodded like an idiot thinking what the box contained inside of it.

"Hi, I'm Charlie, Bella's dad. And you must be Edward's biological twin sister, am I right?" Charlie asked trying not to stare. She wasn't ugly in fact Rosalie's beauty looked like the beauty of an average Joe while Emilya's was so much greater than hers in every way.

"Hello, yes, I'm Edward's sister, Emilya. And this is for you." She replied as she handed the wrapped box to Charlie

"For me, wow thanks." Charlie muffled receiving the box.

"Well, Mr. Swan" Emilya started.

"Please, call me Charlie. We'll soon be family."

"Oh ok, Charlie I think it's time for Bella and I to leave." And with hat said Emilya and I were out the door. Then I saw it. I couldn't' believe it. How?


	13. Edward's Task Prt 1

**Bella's Point Of View**

I couldn't believe it I was sitting in Edward's Volvo on my way to the house, and Edward wasn't in the car. So now I'm really worried, is Edward sick. No, vampires can't get sick. But then what could have let him give up his Volvo to Emilya.

"Emilya," I said hesitantly, "how did you,"

"Get this car, and what's in the box?" she replied cutting me off. "So I was scanning through Edward's memory and I know how much your father is a huge fan of the Portland Trail Blazers(**only basketball team i knew that was closed to washington...lol)**; so I got him a book with all the pictures of the team members and their autographs. Oh and I also tossed in keys to a new cruiser for your father, its being shipped overnight. Ok now about Edward's car well remember when Esme was giving the boys their punishment for wrestling in the house; Esme couldn't figure anything out, so I helped her out a bit. I told her what would really be punishment for Edward was to let me take his Volvo every time I need it till my car comes. That's why my clothes were all burned, more of an excuse to buy more." She replied. That's when I realized her outfit. It looked like she had just come out of a photo shoot, even though she was just wearing normal clothes, I guess it's a vampire thing. She was wearing a pair of grey skinny jeans, with a baby pink tub top, pink ballet flats, with black earrings, and _Aviator _sunglasses on top of her head. After I finished gawking at her outfit, I noticed that we had just pulled in at the house. She opened the car door for me and we made our way to the house. There I saw Emmet pacing back and fourth.

"Bella you can go sit in the living room, I'm going to go up to go get Edward." Emilya mentioned a she motioned to the living room.

"Oh, alright then." Replied but she was already gone. So I walked over to the loves seat in the living room and sat down across Emmet. "Hey Emmet are you ok?"

"Do I look ok!" he shouted, "I'm sorry squirt, it's just my task is really hard for me and I don't know what to do, and well I'm sorry my little funny human."

"It's alright, I know you didn't mean to." I mumbled shocked at how sad he was I felt terrible.

"Why don't I make it up to you? We can go bungee jumping or even sky diving, all of us can go." He shouted with enthusiasm and I felt so bad that I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Emmet,sigh, I guess we can all go sky diving but I have two conditions first. First you have to keep me safe, can barely walk without tripping, so something bad will happen when I go sky diving."

"Of course, what big brother, wouldn't be there for his munchkin. And your second condition?" Emmet yelped trying to contain his excitement.

"My second condition we go right after u guys finish your tasks!" I shouted

"Yes! Yes! We'll have the best time ever. I'm going to tell Rosalie" he whispered he kissed my cheek and then left. What did I get myself into?

"Good morning my angel," I heard whispered behind my ear. I turned around. And saw him.

"Edward!" I shouted as I ran to him and he hugged me picking me off the ground.

"Com 'on Edward, Bella the sooner we leave the faster we get this on." Emilya replied as she headed out the front door

--

We got at the Forks pharmacy store and Edward was putting up a fight, to go in. once Emilya had bribed him into going in, she handed me a pair of _Aviators_ to put on. We stood at the back of the pharmacy, and you wouldn't believe who were the cashiers, Lauren and Jessica. Oh this is so sad for Edward. He quickly went to the personal effects area and saw rows and rows of tampon and pads. We went to the same aisle as him; he looked so confused like a dazed puppy. He grabbed the Platex Glide tampons, and put them in the basket. Then he was off to the condom section awe how sad. He walked with his head hung low and grabbed whatever one was on the shelf. Laruen and Jessica were staring at him with dirty looks and I they were talking about him. He slowly made his way to the cashier, who other than Lauren. She told Edward something and he was mad and then Emilya ran off to his side and they continued talking. When Edward left the store followed by Emilya I followed and left the store with Jessica and Lauren staring into space awe-struck. What happened?

**Edward's Point of View**

When we arrived at the store I really didn't want to g. Emilya was sensing that I was going to run so she came to me.

"Edward, don't you dare."

"What are you talking about, Emilya?" I scoffed.

"You know very well, just go in and buy it then we can go shopping for the interior clothing and get it over with."

"Yea but this is so embarrassing." I mumbled only loud enough for her to hear.

"Edward, it's ok. I'll make you a deal, if you do I this swear I will never use your car after I get my car, oh and I'll buy you a new piano."

"Alright then," I mumbled. Truth is that she won me when she mentioned my car.

As I walked in I noticed who was at the cashier, Lauren and oh wait is that Jessica too. Can this get any worse? I spoke to soon. I sensed my sister and Bella walking behind me. I walked to the personal items aisle and looked for tampons. As I walked up and down the aisle I never noticed how many different ones they had. There was heavy, light, overnights I was so confuse.

_"Edward just get the Platex Glide. You look like an idiot standing there and I think Bella is getting hungry so just hurry up and go to the condom section."_

_"Emilya, I don't know the difference between tampon and pads. Ok I got it which condoms should I get. Wait why am I getting condoms, Bella and I don't need to use them." I thought to her_

_"Because, I couldn't think of anything else. And I could use them if you don't want them. Oh and get the Trojans, those are my favorites."_

_"Ok I got them; _I'm_ going to the cashier now." _I placed the two items onto the counter and who other than Lauren was my cashier.

"Oh, Trojans, hmmm…, Bella is giving it to you a lot then, and she even made you buy her tampons." She said in a matter of fact tone. When she spoke of Bella that pissed me off and what she thought about made me angrier and disgusted.

"Lauren I'll ask you politely shut the fuck up."

"Oh don't get mad Edward, what is Bella turning you into slave?"

"No there for me. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Oh so you finally replaced that slut Bella. That's good news."

"I didn't dump her," I responded quickly, "she's my sister.

"oh… Alice you grew a lot did you hit a growth spurt." Jessica asked

"Bitch my name is Emilya, I'm Edward's older sister, and soon to be Bella's third sister in law. Here's the money and keep the change you need it. At least now you don't have to wait on a street corner and get paid a dollar to sleep with someone. Sorry did I say a dollar of course some one like you doesn't get paid a dollar to have sex they do it for free." Emilya said with so much spite. I never have seen my sister so angry. Now we were headed off to Port Angeles mall to buy h interior clothing at least I don't know any one there, but unfortunately I know what they are thinking

**Lauren's Point of View**

What just happened?

* * *

omg i've always hated lauren so i got back at her...if ur a lauren fan im sorry.

please read and review


	14. Emmet and Jasper's Tasks

**Meanwhile back at the house…..**

**Jasper Point of View**

So I'm here. Thanks a lot Emmet; too bad he can't hear my thoughts like Edward can. I'm so sick of Emmet jeeze I'm so sick of him. He's always calling me Emo. He always says, "Jasper you're **so **emo it's unbelievable."

And then I would tell him that, "I don't cut myself"

And he'll responded, "No not that type of emo the other type."

"What other type?" I would ask already annoyed of him.

"The emo in **emo**tional!" he would shout before bursting out in laughter and every time he says that it get more and more annoying. But now I'm stuck here in the basement and Alice is across the room with her laptop looking at the summer/ fall collection of Channel. Her emotions are every where. First she's extremely happy, then she'll get a vision of the shoe she wanted being sold out and she'll be depressed, then extremely excited for a new outfit she bought. Then I feel Emmet's sexual frustration, Rosalie's seduction, Edward's bickering and resentment for his punishment. Emilya is pissed off because Edward burned her clothes but is excited because her new wardrobe is coming in tonight. And Bella, oh Bella feels repented, most likely to see Edward suffering. And all those emotions are coming at me and I'm a sitting duck tied down with chains in the basement no being able to escape all these emotions. Kill me now. Oh shit maybe I am too emotional.

**Emmet' Point of View**

Dear god if you can hear me kill me now. Why do you put me through this? First mother takes my video games away. Now tear sniffle Rosalie took sex away from me for a week. A WHOLE WEEK! I can barely last a few hours. And worst of all she's trying to seduce me I'm stuck in our room watching the hottest girl alive, strip tease me. Why? She chained me down like some sort of wild animal. We usually use the chains to have fun but now after this I never want to see these again. Is this what celibacy is like oh I can strike out priest in m to do list.

"Emmet, why don't you come and get me?" Rosalie purred from the bed.

Six more days, six more days. I need to show some commitment.

"Maybe later baby" was all I could manage to squeak out.

"Good job, Emmet. You're free to go" Rosalie replied room the bed waving at the door.

"Wait what?" I asked I was so confused.

"You passed my test now you can do what ever you want except have sex; not even with yourself." Rosalie chimed in. Damn it. At least I don't have a hot vampire seducing me this should be so much easier. And we are going to go sky diving yes! I wonder how the Emo is doing.

* * *

i updated # new chaps u should be proud..lol all in one day 2 wow... ok many want to see Edward shop for the bras...

well that up in the next chapter. i'll update asap

and one favor what artist should the boys do karaoke to at the Forks fair

R&R please


	15. Victoria got a new secret

Edward's Point Of View

**Edward's Point Of View**

We finally got to Port Angeles, sigh, I was so mad at Emmet for loosing the game. As we walked to down the streets the devil's advocate's arm linked with my left arm, and my angel's arm was linked to my right arm.

_"Hey I heard that!" Emilya shouted in her mind_

_"What?" I answered back with a smug smile playing on my face._

_"So what are you thinking about?" she asked _

_"Umm... Emilya you're reading my thoughts and you ask me to tell you what I'm thinking about." _

_"I'm trying to create small talk, till we get there." She answered in her mind with a smirk on her face._

_"Small talk? Huh? Last time I checked you hated small talk, because you were never good at it." I told her through my thoughts_

_"Edward, my dear brother, we can talk about the past later. We're here." _As soon as she thought of that I looked up to see the store that stood in front of me in big bold letters the name of the stood firm for everyone to see; it said _**Victoria's Secret!**_and from inside the store all of us could here the advertisement for the store on big plasma hanging on the wall across from us. The advertisement included models in their undergarments _**(lol such a funny word)**_ with a spokesperson reciting:__**And soon to come is Victoria's new secret the enhanced bra made for you with love. mwah **

I was pulled out of my shock when I felt her tugging on my arm, for me to follow unfortunately. Oh dear god, if I was uncomfortable outside the store how did I expect to be comfortable inside the store. As we entered the store I felt so uncomfortable. Actually uncomfortable was an understatement. All I saw, and I mean in every inch of the store were bras and underwear, if you could even call it that. These "underwears", and you may call me old fashion but they looked like floss, I mean who in gods green earth would wear these things, I thought as I investigated one of these so called thongs. And don't even get me started on the names for these things.

This is my worst nightmare, I mean c'mon I can barely control my hormones when Bella is fully clothed and now Emilya plans to wave her around 75 unclothed in front of me when we get to the house.

_"Edward stop complaining, you sound just like a big baby."_

"Shut up Emilya!" I yelled out causing me to receive stares from Bella and the entire store. All thinking I was crazy. Here is what some are thinking.

_"I think he's crazy,"_

_"I think he forgot to take his medication."_

_"He's delusional, poor soul, what an outcast, too bad because he is cute." _Ewww

_"I think he's drunk."_

If I were human and could have blushed of embarrassment, I would have turn too three shades of red. And if I couldn't feel anymore uncomfortable a song called _Give it up_ by a group named Pepper came on.  
_Its been a while since I've seen your face,  
Gotta say that I'm happy to see you come around my place.  
Now I think we've talked about it  
and I think I know what's coming up next,  
lets put our minds away and let our hormones do the rest. Does it seem obscene, does it seem like a bad thing?  
Well if it is I'm sorry miss, but you know I'm just 19.  
So don't be afraid if my pants start to leak.  
you know damn well I'm in my sexual peak.  
well..._

(Chorus)  
Why don't you have some dirty hot sex with me?  
It aint like I'm askin you to give it up for free.  
yeahh  
We can start it right now baby get on your knees,  
don't make me beg again girl I just said please.  
yeah (1stx)

(Verse 2)  
Now when you look down don't be misled.  
I found my lifes purpose and its getting up stairs and into your bed  
Well there's the phone girl go right on ahead.  
I'm sure youd rather be with your stupid boyfriend instead!

SHORT SKIT

(Bridge)  
Why you gotta sleep with my dad?

CHORUS

(Chorus 2)  
oh yeah oh yeah oh yeah  
Baby get on your knees! oh yeah oh yeah  
I'm beggin you darlin please. oh yeah oh yeah  
Baby get on your knees! oh yeah oh yeah  
I'm beggin you darlin please  
please...please...please me...

i mean seriously are they trying to kill me with sexual frustration…did I just think that I hope my sister didn't hear.

"_Oh yes I did hear"_

Emilya and Bella towed me all over the store. And I ended up caring all the baskets. When Bella finished scouring the store for personal items, which shall remain nameless she and I started to talk when I noticed my sister sneaking off, probably up to no good. She was most likely, going to fill up another basket of "intimate clothing," as she called it for Bella.

"Ok Edward, I bought more surprises for you," she said as she winked towards me, uggh, "can you purchase these for me, as she handed two more full baskets to my load which included four other baskets.

"Fine," I huffed, "I'll be back soon love," I said as I kissed Bella on the top of her head.

I walked over to the cashier, oh god this couldn't get worse, I handed her the six full baskets, which were mostly "intimate clothing", and with every color nail polish and perfume you could sine in the store. I heard the cashier's thoughts; she thought this was a prank that after she scanned everything I would tell her I only have enough money to buy a bottle of nail polish.

"Excuse me miss I have to be on my way," I asked nicely

"Ah, yes ok you're total will be 675.99" she replied. What I can't believe I just spent this much money for something I didn't want until after my wedding.

"Fine here charge it," I told her as I handed her my gold MasterCard. And they say they don't like to shop. After she spent 15 minutes putting the items in bags I met up with Emilya and Bella in front of the store, still feeling the gaze of the cashier on my back.

_"Hey Emilya, can I drive?" I asked, ok ok it was more of a demand than a question._

_"Hey Emilya, can I drive," she mimicked me in a condescending voice in her mind; "shut up Edward!"_ we began to drive, when Emilya began thinking to me **(lol).**

_"So Edward are you mentally prepared yet?" she asked in a coy voice._

_"Prepared for what?" I asked._

_"Bella, is going to star in are intimate apparel, fashion show; and you're the special guest!"_

"_No!" I yelled in my head._

"_Yes, you will." She shot back shooting death rays at me from the rearview mirror._

_"You know Bella, will never agree with that." I replied sharply._

_"We'll just see about that" she snapped back._ After that the car ride was silent.

**Bella's Point Of View**

I don't know what was going on but all I did know was that Edward and Emilya were having a private conversation. I hope it wasn't about me. After a two hour drive we finally made it back to the Cullen's house. After Emilya parked the Volvo Edward shot out of the car to open my door, but surprisingly Emilya beat him to it. Wait a minute; I thought Edward was the fastest. Emilya opened the door and pulled me aside.

**Edward's POV**

She wouldn't. She wouldn't dare. She's telling her. Ugghh

**BPOV**

"Bella, you remember, Edward's task. Well I thought it would be nice for him to see what I bought you." She said innocently but with terrible intentions behind her coy smile.

"You mean the bras and panties?" I asked skeptically

"Yeah, I know," but I cut her off.

"Ok, I'll do it." As I replied I saw Edward's body go limp and his jaw dropped open.

**Edward's POV**

My angel, my beautiful angel has been tainted by my sister the devils advocate.

**Emilya's POV**

Bella agreed! Bella agreed! YES! YES! YES! I felt like doing a victory dance but kept my composure. Rosalie came out to see what the commotion was, I told her and gave her the bags, and she took Bella to the restroom to change. I walked over to my brother who had fallen to the ground, not saying anything, not blinking, not even moving, if it was possible for a vampire to have a heart attack he was the first. I looked through his thoughts he said nothing but kept repeating to devils advocate devils advocate. What a loser, but that's one reason I love him so much. Did he mean me by devils advocate, 'm so offended I'm much more than an advocate. Oh hey now he was doing better he just started twitching. I grabbed his arm and threw him over my back and carried him up the stairs to his room; where Alice and Rosalie were already waiting with metal chains to hold hi down. Se my dear brother forgot that I have the upper hand; I'm stronger, faster, and much more manipulative than him. Now we were going to start the much anticipated show

**Hey guys the next chap will be Bella trying on the bras and ect. But I need ur help… I want to add two more ppl for Emilya one her love interest possibly her husband, and the other her bff. But Idk if u guys would want that.**

**I want to add a guy for Emilya because everyone in the Cullen house is a couple and Emilya is all alone, she's like another Edward. So please tell me what u think and please review**


	16. Bella's show for Edward

**Bella's Point Of View**

I was in the bathroom waiting for Alice and Emilya to come help me choose my first outfit for the "show." So I sat on the sink counter staring at the huge bags full of clothing. This should be fun. **(I know this doesn't really sound like Bella but it'll make sense later in the chap, her motive for doing this).**

**Alice's Point of View**

Well earlier today I had a vision that Edward was going to try to escape when we put him in his room; so I bought **extra** heavy duty metal chains, stronger than the ones I was using on Jazz. I love Edward, but I can't believe he burned down Emilya's clothing. I mean I know what she did but why couldn't spare some of the Dolce and Gabonna. I mean couldn't he see that she had the limited edition skinny jeans. Uggghh.

"hey Rosalie, get ready they'll turn the hall, in three, two, one." And as I finished one I saw Emilya's form appear with Edward hanging on her back, like a back pack. That was hilarious. I quickly ran up to them and pulled out my blackberry, and took several pictures of Emilya and Rosalie in this position. This is great, this will be used for blackmail, towards Edward of course, I could post on MySpace, and best of all I finally understand what they mean when they say "it's a Kodak moment."

"Alice, are you okay?" Emilya asked as she held onto Edward.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, nothing."

"No tell me." I exclaimed.

"Well Alice, I've known you for a while and I know for a fact that you like staying on top of trends, but then I thought you were sick or something, when I saw you pull out your black berry pearl." She asked sheepishly, obviously embarrassed by her question.

"I know what our thinking, but it's just that I have had several phones this year alone, but the blackberry is like a mini computer, and I love using it to shop." I explained to her as we set Edward on a metal chair that stood 20 feet away from the front of the door. Edward awoke from his state of trance as he realized what was going on. He began struggling trying to free himself from Emilya's grasp.

"Rosalie, I'll need to borrow your cuffs." Emilya stated as she held onto Edward. Rosalie ran down towards her room to get the cuffs, while Edward started bashing his legs so I jumped on top of him. I stood firmly on his lap. But since I'm so small and doubt that I way a lot he kicked up and I went flying into the air, I forced myself to turn around and ended up landing on my feet. Oh yea cat like reflexes. Rosalie came in running and handed her the handcuffs, that she and Emmet use for god only knows what. Emilya quickly placed them onto Edward's wrists and he looked astonished when he couldn't break free.

"Don't even try Edward," Rosalie stated, "Emmet and I got hem custom made, no vampire alive can break through those," she said smugly as she pointed towards the cuffs. As he realized what she was saying his face fell to the ground, figuratively, lol.

I took advantage of this moment and wrapped the chain all over his body except his lap; which will come in handy.lol. oh god I'm starting to talk in IM language I should start getting out more.

"Rosalie you stay here with Mr. SR, so Emilya and I can help Bella." She nodded.

"Wait a minute what does SR mean?" I heard Edward question.

"Sexually Repressed!!" I yelled out; not knowing that it was loud enough for everyone to hear, I realized that when I heard Emmet's booming laughter coming from the living room.

**Bella's Point of View**

I heard Alice yell out sexually repressed, that's when it dawned me she was talking about Edward. When i grasped this, my face turned into a deep shade of scarlet. And right on cue Emilya and Alice came in giggling as they saw my face all flustered.

"Ok, Bella are you ready to do this?" I heard Alice ask as she jumped up and down. Usually when I noticed this type of behavior in her I would begin having a panic attack; because when she was this happy, it required her spending money on me and giving me a makeover. But surprisingly today her enthusiasm started to rub on me and I too began rocking back and forth impatiently to start this show. "Bella are you ready?" Alice asked me again snapping me out of my daze.

"Yea, why?" Asked suspiciously, I was excited but something in her eyes showed something sinister mixed with hope and of course pure excitement.

"Well…" she began looking at the floor

"Well what, Alice?" I asked growing impatient.

"I need you to give Edward a lap dance." She rushed the words out that I had to strain myself to hear. And I could hear Emilya suppressing her laughter as she looked through the bags.

"Why?" I asked

"Because I had a vision, and Edward is planning to keep his eyes completely shut throughout the whole show, Bella!" she said ending the last part in a whine.

"So what does this have to do with anything, you know with the little dance?" I asked a bit confused.

"We need to tempt him, Bella." Emilya answered for Alice.

"So will you do it" Alice asked me with her puppy dog face. There was no point in arguing now.

"Sure why not." I said halfheartedly, actually I was more excited.

"And don't worry you wont fall." Alice muttered as she dug ferociously into one of the bags.

But surprisingly I was happy finally I got a little pay back. I love Edward and he's my life, but he can be so irritating sometimes. The thing that irritates me is that he always starts something and never intends to complete what he started. If you know, what I mean. Him and his boundaries. Why'd he have to be such a gentleman? So now it's my turn to start something and not finish.

"Ok, Bella everything is arranged in the order you will wear them. Don't worry we'll be with you to help you." Emilya said as she smiled reassuringly. Alice then pushed her way towards Emilya and handed me a green bra and panty set, I think they were all sets. The bra was a green, an emerald green; as Carlisle once told me were the color of Edward's eyes when he was once human. It was emerald green and was sequined in black lace both the bra and underwear. Emilya then handed me some black heels that had straps that, as you can imagine wrapped around my around my ankle, making a little bow. Alice was my immediate thought as I stared at her; Alice sensed I knew she was the culprit, that she began busying herself looking at the fabric of her shirt.

"Don't worry Bella you are not going to fall." She mumbled as i tried to shoot death rays at her. If only looks could kill.

Emilya put them on for me and I thanked her. I stood up about to open the door when she slammed it closed.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked with a half smile, it took me by surprise she spoke to me as Edward would if he had been teasing me.

"To Edward's room.?" I said thinking she had lost it.

"Wait a second," she responded and she flew out the door in a matter of a few blinks she was back inside handing me a black robe. I looked at it curiously as Alice began tugging at my hair. I finally realized that I she gave this to me in case any of her brother's would come snooping around; she knew it would save me the embarrassment.

"Thanks" I replied as I began putting the robe on.

It was a black silk robe, it ended at my mid-thigh; and it hugged my body tightly, complimenting all the right places. Before I slipped out Alice slipped a diamond beret in my hair. And knowing Alice I wouldn't doubt for one second that the diamonds in the beret were real. I really looked like one of those Victoria secret models. Emilya ran into the Edward's room with a new CD that I saw her but earlier today. I turned my head to see Alice giggling no not giggling barking with laughter, and she responded breathless that it was for inspiration, and then I heard it. My face turned three shades of red I looked like a tomato. _I'm in Love with a Stripper_ by_ T-pain_ came on blaring out of Edward's stereo.

I walked into the room and Alice took the robe off, and I heard Rosalie dog whistle me from behind Edward. This made me feel a bit self conscious, and blush on top of that. I looked at Edward and saw his eyes were sealed shut I glided my way towards him and surprisingly didn't trip. I saw Alice flash me a thumbs up. And I sat on Edward's lap so I was now straddling him. I put my mouth towards his ear.

"Edward." I whispered into his ear seductively, at least I tried to make it sound like that. I hope I succeeded. I repeated his name once more as I kissed the nape of his neck. Emilya was flashing me a thumbs up with a humored look on her face. I took that as more motivation, and I slowly brought my lips to his. Both our lips created to fit into one another's perfectly. As I kissed him I put as much passion into it that I ended p receiving a groan from Edward. I knew the groan meant two things, one was for pleasure, and the second was from pain, he knew the boundaries that he worked so hard to establish were now slowly fading away. I got up off his lap and mad my way towards Alice, when I noticed his eyes continued shut. Alice the pulled out, what looked like a voice recorder and press play. That's when I heard my voice, screaming and falling with a loud thud. I can't believe she recorded me falling. And then Edward's eyes fluttered open.

"Bella, love, are you alright?" he inquired. He looked around frantically; looking for me sprawled on the floor only then realizing that I was standing up perfectly unharmed. His eyes flickered towards Alice, sending out death rays, and then flickered towards me. Staring at me as if he got the wind knocked out of him. Which is hard to do considering the fact the he doesn't really need to breathe. My heart pounded ferociously, I regained my composure, and walked back up to him; straddling him once more.

His breathing became ragged and began stuttering," B-B-Bella I…"

"Edward do you like outfit number one?" I asked already knowing the answer. I stood up and circled his chained body. After I finished my teasing I walked back towards Alice and grab the robe. I started walking towards the door swinging my hips a bit more than usual. As I was reaching for the door I turned around and open my robe once more towards Edward, flashing him with outfit number one. As I walked out I heard him huff, "she'll be the death of me." With a huge grin of satisfaction I made my way back to the bathroom, with Alice and Emilya trailing behind.

"You were awesome Bella!" Alice screeched.

"Awsome? Awesome? She wasn't just awesome she was brilliant." Emilya complimented.

"Next outfit Bella!" Alice yelled as she threw on a white bra and panty set with multi-colored polka-dots. Again I was handed the robe and walked towards Edward's room.

Sixty outfits later, I was handed my last outfit, it was royal blue, Edward's favorite color on me. It also was sequined with white lace. This time Emilya convinced Alice to allow me to wear Blue ballet flats, she said she didn't want Alice and her to permanently damage my feet. Alice was reluctant at first but gave in. I walked into Edward's room again for the sixty-first time getting dog whistled by Rosalie, Emilya, and Alice as I took the robe off. Edward on the other hand sat squirming around in his seat, knowing he was about to loose all his self control, he worked so hard to gain. I walked over to him and straddled him.

"Do you like it? It's one of **my** favorites." I whispered in his ear receiving a groan from him.

"Mine too." Was all he managed to squeak out, I sat there straddling him, when all of a sudden Emmet burst the door open.

"Edward you're not going to believe" Emmet yelled out but was cut off when he saw me on Edward in just my bra and underwear. "Oh wow, this is so awkward… wait a minute can I get a free show too?" he inquired with a smirk on his face.

"No!" Emilya, Rosalie, Alice, and I all hissed at once, with the exception of Edward who was now growling at his brother.

"Fine, fine, I can tell when I am not clearly wanted." He huffed as he closed the door. "Hey Jasper, you're not going to believe what I just saw…" I heard Emmet yell down the hall. My face turned into a deep shad of red as I hid my face in Edward's rock hard chest. He began to chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked irritated.

"Well, it's just with our wedding so close, and you're about to be changed I know that Emmet will never let you forget this." He chuckled.

"Awe man," I sighed placing my head in Edward's chest. I went back to change and was headed off home. I was in for a long night, knowing Charlie he will probably want to talk all night to Alice and Emilya.

* * *

**Next chap will be finding out what has happened to Emilya in the past few years she was gone, and possibly a sleep over with Bella at the Cullen's house. BTW I am going to add another character, a man for Emilya, she needs some love too and I want to thank _pearberry 14_ for supporting me from the start and anyone else who reviews.**

**Please read and review**


	17. Emilya's mystery 10 years

**Bella's Point Of View**

I'm now in my comfy in my black skinny jeans and a graphic tee with the yellow waist belt. Today was so much so fun. I'm sitting with Edward who keeps growling every minute and a half; most likely form Emmett's thoughts. I can't believe Emmet saw me like that and now he'll never let me live it down.

"C'mon," Emilya shouted from the door as she motioned for us to follow. Alice, Emilya, and Edward were going to Charlie's house with me. I told Emilya to leave the outfits; we used to torture Edward in her room, because if Charlie saw that he would surely have a heart attack. Talking about Emilya's room, I finally got to see it, for the first time.

Emilya used to share a room with her brother, but until recently her brother was not engaged and she didn't want to share one now because the room brings back memories of Edward the grouch and not happy Edward, she also told me a sad story that she was engaged but her fiancé was murder, one of the reasons why she came back home. So we walked up to the fourth floor of the Cullens house, and yes they added a new floor actually two other floors on top of that, but the final floor is the attic. But the thing that Emilya got, which Alice wanted more than anything is that the entire fourth floor is Emilya's room. Esme, Emmet, and Jasper helped construct the new floors. Emilya's room was humongous. It was like my whole house, both floors of my house laid down together didn't cover half of Emilya's bedroom.

--**Flash back**--

She had a black leather couch and had pictures cover the east side of her wall .The pictures were of her and her family including me. She had one were she was standing at the very top of the Eiffel Tower, another one which was much older was of her and her human family. Other photos were of her and this male vampire walking on top of the Coliseum in Rome. She also had one of me and Edward holding hands by the river, and another one it was Edward's fiftieth birthday party. And Emilya dunked his head in what appears to be or used to be his birthday cake, and Emmet is in the back ground wearing a shirt that says He's going through his-life crisis pointed towards Edward. The next picture s of the same night with Edward's face covered in cake chasing Emilya with a knife. Looking at those two photos made me laugh like I was insane.

The south wall of her bedroom was of glass like the rest of the house. On the west side of her room was walk in closet. It was like a mini mall. **(it's like that closet from Princess Diaries 2 Royal Engagement but like 6 times bigger)** . It was gorgeous; this was the part Alice wanted from Emilya. That's also the place wear she store my intimate clothing. On the north side of her wall was a huge sound system and shelf after shelf was full of CDs. And next to the sound system she had a little night stand were she had all her electronic devises and her prized possessions. And to top everything off she had her own bathroom. She also had Emmet install a huge TV and placed a little couch in front of it.

She slumped onto her couch and began playing _"Time to Say Goodbye" by Sarah Brightman and Andrea Bocelli_.

"How are these categorized?" I asked as I pointed towards the CDs.

"Hmmm, by year, and then by personal preference within that frame," she replied as she began humming to the next song that came on. Amazing she replied exactly as Edward had when I asked him about his CDs. Let me see what else they have in common.

"And let me guess, music in the fifties was good. Much better than the sixties or seventies" I said with a shudder. "The eighties wear bearable" she stared at me with an amused expression. "Am I right," I asked.

"Ha!" she laughed, "how do you know that." She asked still amused but curiosity written all over her face.

"well it was easy, when I asked you how you organized your music, you answered exactly how Edward did, and you remind me so much of him that I just drew the conclusion that you would have the same taste in music," I tried to explain, growing flustered.

"Well, Bella you're very observant and perceptive." She said as she kept laughing to herself.

**End of Flash Back**

By the time I finished reminiscing; Emilya had pulled into Charlie's drive way, parking behind his cruiser and my ancient truck, which I might add that I'm terrified about loosing. Our wedding is less than a two weeks away, and Edward is going to buy me car after my truck gives out but I think Edward is going to speed the death of my truck a little faster than planned. Edward opened the door for me and allowed me to lead as he placed his hand at the small of my back. We looked like we were kindergartners walking in a line, me the leader, followed Edward, then followed by Alice who looked like she was dancing, and then by Emilya who kept pulling at Alice's hair, in which Alice would turn around and stick her tongue out at her. How mature. I opened the door hesitantly not knowing how they were planning to explain why Charlie had never seen Emilya, if she is suppose to be Edward's twin. Edward sensed my distress giving my shoulder a reassuring squeeze to proceed.

"Hey dad I'm home," I said loud enough for Charlie to hear over the volume of the game.

"Hello, Charlie," Emily, Edward, and Alice said in unison.

"Oh, hi, Alice is that you?" Charlie asked as he hurried to greet them. I'm very proud of Charlie, actually, he used to loathe Edward at least know he shows some enthusiasm, ok fine it's a strain enthusiasm, but it's better than nothing. "Alice!" he screeched like a little girl, enveloping her in a hug.

"It's nice to see you to, Charlie" Alice said as she tried to pull herself out of the embrace without hurting him.

"Oh and Emilya, I opened you're gift, you shouldn't have" Charlie spoke as he went to greet her.

"No worries, Charlie, think of it as a gift for the station if it bothers you so much." Emilya replied. But knowing Charlie he didn't mind at all, he finally got what he wanted, a new car to be his cruiser.

"Thank you, and Edward, its nice to see you too." He smiled half heartedly towards Edward, before enveloping him into a hug as he did with Alice. The simple gesture took all of us by surprise. Alice then pulled Charlie too the living room as I went to the kitchen to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I'm not sure what Alice was talking to Charlie but it caused Edward and Emilya to snicker, and for Charlie to shoot wary glance from Edward back towards me. What was Alice up to?

After I finished eating I went to the living room were Charlie, Edward, Emilya, and Alice sat.

"So," Charlie began, "how come I've never seen you before Emilya?" he asked innocently, only if we could ever tell him the truth.

"Oh, I was doing a lot of traveling." She said casually

"What about school? Aren't you the same age as Edward?" why was Charlie so curious.

"Yea, we are fraternal twins," she stated, " I finished high school early two years earlier to be exact, before my family to Forks, I attended Dartmouth University, umm.. I was studying photography, and one day I decide I wanted to travel, I went to Carlisle and Esme, and they gave me their blessing and allowed me to go travel." She then cupped her hand leaning towards Charlie as if whisper in his ear but deliberately said; "I'm the smarter twin." loud enough for even to me hear. Emilya's remark gained a very low, barely audible hiss from Edward, muffled laughter from Charlie, me, and Emilya, and Alice laughing out loud and rolling on the floor literally.

"So where did you travel?" he asked again

"Umm… I went to South America, Africa, but I mostly stayed in Europe with some very old family friends."

"Oh, wow, so what brought you back?" oh god, dad, out of all the questions. I looked at Emilya's face that was crossed with pain but she quickly regained he composure.

"Well, I sort of had like a sixth sense, twin thing, that was nagging at me that something critical, or important was happening to Edward, so I decide that it was time for me to rejoin my family."

"Oh, well then welcome to Forks, Emilya. But I have to go and get some rest; I have a big fishing trip tomorrow," he huffed out as he got up and walked towards the stairs, "see you Monday Bells." Monday? What did he mean by Monday, but before I could ask he was already gone.

"Alice did you have anything to do with this." I asked but I already knew the answer.

"Bella, is that necessarily an important question, I know you know the answer, so stop wasting time and hurry get your clothes you're sleeping over at the house." Alice screeched as she hauled me to my room.

"Fine …" I muttered under my breath with not an ounce of enthusiasm, even though I was so happy I got to stay the house. I sat on my bed as Alice raided my bedroom which was normal, especially her reactions, she would tsk everything in her hand and ask me how I wore the outfit in public. After five minutes Alice had all the clothes I would need for my three day weekend at the house.

On our way to the house I couldn't help but wonder what Alice had in store for me.

**--5 minutes later--**

When we got inside the house Emmet and Jasper were both playing guitar hero, and it was obvious that Jasper was winning because Emmet wore a huge scowl as he played. Emmet was like a five year old if he didn't win, especially when it came down to video games. It was then when I heard a huge sigh that I noticed that Emilya and Alice were in the corner communicating on a legal note pad. Maybe this was about Alice's vision on the way home, it must be. As Emilya finished what Alice scribbled down Emilya's face contorted into a face of pain and nervousness, and in the time it took me to blink she was already up the stairs heading towards her room. As Emilya left Alice floated her way towards us, with a look of concentration on her face.

"My dear sister, why do you and Emilya both hide your thoughts from me?" Edward asked as he held onto Alice's elbow.

"Dear Edward, do you really want me to tell you, it will be vey hard for you," she asked as Edward nodded his head for her to continue, "well then I will tell you but only when you first learn to stop sticking your nose in the problems that do no concern you." Alice replied as she turned on her heels and sat next to jasper.

"Damn pixie, if anything happens to Emilya, I'll make that little psychic midget pay." He muttered under his breath.

"I HEARD THAT!" Alice screeched as she turned her head to glare at Edward. I was tired of all the bickering and pulled Edward to sit with m at the foot of the stairs. Just as we were about to sit down a huge russet brown hair wolf came through the door caring a body in its mouth. But I knew all to well that this wolf wasn't any other wolf, no it was Jacob, Jacob my best friend. And behind him there was Sam, the black wolf with another body in his mouth. All the Cullens assembled and were in a crouch like pose, but where was Emilya?

"What is this?" Jasper growled.

"We mean no harm," Edward translated for the wolves, as he straightened out and so did the rest.

"Well you're in harm, because you just destroyed Esme's door. Hell has no fury than a woman's scorn, especially if that woman is a vampire" Emmet boomed. Then I saw Esme and Carlisle come through the back door, I guess they just finished hunting.

"My door!" Esme yelled as she ran to us, "you boys will come back in human form and clean this mess up," Esme scolded them as if they were five year olds.

"Yes, ma'am," Edward translated again, " but now lets get back to the pending issue; these vampires in our mouths say they are friends of yours they demanded that we let you see them before we killed them. They claim they had no idea of the treaty and did not know they were trespassing. We decided to comply, since they feed off animals, so do you know these two vampires or not?" Edward asked for the wolves. I thought they were corpses, they didn't move one inch.

"well we really cant tell, do you mind putting them down?" Carlisle asked politely. The wolves agreed tossing the two bodies on the floor. One was a woman and the other a man.

"Thank you," the man said to both parties,

"Get away from me you filthy dog! It's called a shower you should use it some time." The female complained as she smelled her hair.

"So do you know them?" Edward asked again translating for the wolves.

"No, I'm sorry I do not." Carlisle replied with sadness, "but what if,"

"No buts we must destroy them then," Edward translated again. As Edward spoke the strange man stared at him with pain flashing across his face.

"This is the Cullen coven, is it not?" the female asked shoving the wolf out of her way.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Carlisle asked with curiosity

"Then where is Emilya?" the woman asked, how did she know Emilya. And I saw the man wince as she spoke Emilya's name and he backed himself into a corner hiding his face in the shadows

"What's it to you?" Emmet asked as he inched closer to her he was protective over Emilya as he is with me, but for the first time he didn't seem amused.

"Well," the female started

"Rachel?" Emilya asked from the foot of the stairs as she glided next to the woman, named Rachel.

"Emilya, oh how I've missed you!" she exclaimed and ran towards Emilya, knocking both her and Emilya onto the floor, Edward growled at Rachel and went into a crouch position ready to defend his sister. But Emilya raise her hand and told Edward to calm down.

"Rachel, what are you doing here," Emilya asked.

"Emilya we can talk later, but look who's here!" Rachel exclaimed as she ran to the man hidden in the shadows pulling him into the light.

"William," Emilya whispered, her face turned paler than usual and it looked like she had just seen a ghost. The wolves had already left but were coming back in a few minutes after they put clothes on, to clean up the mess they created. Esme left toward the attic to get a new door and all the things they would need. But Emilya stayed on the floor her eyes full of pain and fear.

"Em-" the man William whispered but before he could finish Emilya was gone and we could all hear her bedroom door slam close. Edward, Emmet, and jasper were furious. They all cornered William into a corner. They were very protective of Emilya, especially of what's happened to her, they can't bear to see her get hurt, not again. And even though I knew Emilya for a small amount of time neither could I stand to see her in pain knowing what she had to go through. But the angriest sibling was Alice she wedged her way in between Emmet's muscular body, and Edward's stance.

"What did you do to her?" Alice yelled grabbing him by the collar. It looked like she was planning to bite his head off.

"Alice, leave him alone," Emilya whispered low as she made her way to William. She was now in his face even though she was shorter. She placed something in his palm. It was an engagement ring, was he her fiancé that had been killed impossible, but when I saw the pain ripple through his face as he stared at the ring I knew it was certainly possible. Only I seemed to understand, Edward looked confused as did the rest.

"Emilya, I -I – I" wiiliam started stuttering.

"I don't want your excuses you lied to me." Emilya said harshness ripping him apart.

"Emilya, he did die, but the seer, well she used her powers and brought him back, he came back to the coven looking for you, knowing that you would think he was dead, they told us you were gone, and we both came to tell you what happened. " Rachel spilled out in haste.

"Emilya, please take this back, I'll leave the coven, I swear I'll stop just please tell me you will take back the ring," William begged. Emilya was hesitant but she took the ring back. Me I was completely confused. She began shaking violently, and was embracing William.

"I thought you were dead," she whimpered and whimpered.

"I know love, but I'm here now that's what counts, I swear to you I'll quit I'll tell Lucian. He'll understand he's in many ways my father and would want to see me, us happy." William said comforting Emilya.

"Is anyone confused, because I am!" Emmet yelled out raising his hand up, causing Emilya to chuckle.

"I'll explain everything Emmet." Emilya reassured him. Emilya held onto William's hand and led him and Rachel to couch where Carlisle sat. Rosalie, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Esme, and I sat near the couch to listen to Emilya's explanation. And I'm pretty sure some of the wolves were eaves dropping to know what's going on.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Emmet asked bouncing up and down in excitement waiting to hear the mystery.

"Fine Emmet calm down," Emilya said as she stood up and kissed his cheek.

"Everyone this is Rachel Watson, my friend, and this is William, my fiancé."

"You're what?" Edward exclaimed

"How did this happen?" Emmet yelled

"Congratulations!" Alice chirped

"You can't be serious?" Jasper whimpered, afraid he was going to loose his baby sister.

"Thanks for showing your support." Emilya mumbled.

"It's not that, it's just don't you think your too young to settle down," Edward tried to reason with her.

"Too young? Edward I'm older than you physically and mentally, in vampire years no, but I'm the older one, and no I don't think I'm too young." She spat back at him

"We're all very happy for you, I'm sure," Esme said trying to do damage control as she stared at her sons, "it's just it took us all by surprise." Esme reassured her. I heard a huff coming from Jacob and I shot death rays at him, he just raised his hands up as if he surrendered.

William, I must say was beautiful too. He was tall, taller than Edward but shorter than Jasper. He was lanky and a bit muscular, and had a pale complexion exactly like that of Emilya's. His hair was brunet and shaggy touching the bottom of his eyebrows, but was swept to the side. He had topaz eyes which indicated that he fed off animals, phew, no worries now, but I'm not so sure of that Rachel, even though she had topaz eye color she still made me a bit uneasy, and Emilya also felt a bit uneasy with me being in the same room as Rachel. I wonder why that may be.

"So what's your story, William?" Jasper asked suspiciously.

"do you want to know everything?" William asked.

"Yes, wait let me get the popcorn!" Emmet yelled

"Emmet, you can't eat human food!" I said through the break of my giggles.

"No silly, there for you and your nosey friend Jacob." He said laughing to as he handed me a huge bowl of popcorn, a glass of sprite and a blanket, he is a very good big brother.

"Thanks, Em," I muttered.

"Ok, sorry about that William, wait can I call you Bill or Willy, because William is a bit to long, and I have a short attention span, oh I like your pendent, Rachel" Emmet began babbling.

"Yes, you can call me Willy" William responded a bit amused. "Ok well, I was born in London, England in 1703, to Mary Wilson and Charles Murdock. My mother Mary died while giving birth to me, my father never forgave me for that," William sighed, "my father was a good man, when he wasn't drinking. He turned to alcohol as the depression of my mother's death grew. When he would drink and come home, he would see me and beat me," he winced at the memory. "One day, I went to the pub where he drank, it was snowing and one of his friends came to me to tell me my father had passed out, and I went to help him home. We went down an alley, when he gained consciousness, he assaulted me with a metal pipe that he found by the trash; he left me there bleeding and went home. I was crawling my way back to the street for someone to help me. But I had lost too much blood and fell on the street corner; I was loosing consciousness when he came to save me. His name was Lucian; he, is like your family we do not feed off humans but off of animals, he changed me because he thought it was a horrible way to die, to be beaten to death. I was 21. I was living life solitude and joined Lucian's coven, in Rome. I was a death dealer, and then I met Emilya who also became a death dealer, I was her teacher, and about a year ago we were engaged. But a few months ago, I was assigned a "mission", to destroy the coven in rural England, me and my fleet left immediately, I told Emilya to stay that she should go visit her family. She didn't want me to go, but in the middle of the night I was forced to leave; we entered the coven, and we were winning, but then something went completely wrong, they had a special with them and, this vampire could paralyze any other vampire. She attacked me but I managed to destroy her first. Her mate was furious, and killed me. The seer, from our coven saw this and revived me, yet I'm still not sure how she did it. Well as Rachel said earlier, she found me and took me back to Emilya, but she was nowhere to be found. People old me they thought me dead, so I came here in hopes to find her and I have." William ended as he smiled warmly towards Emilya.

"What are death dealers?" Rosalie asked.

"I'll explain, everything and yes brother I will tell you what I've been up to these past ten years." Emilya said, "but before that let Rachel tell you who she is." She said as she smiled almost convincingly towards Rachel. I have a gut feeling that Emilya doesn't really like Rachel.

Rachel, Rachel had strawberry blonde hair, I have a feeling that she is also conceited since she can't seem to stop staring at her reflection for more than two seconds. She thinks Emilya's her best friend, even though it's obviously not true. She's short also, a little taller than Alice but shorter than myself. And I have a strange feeling that she wants William, as more than a friend.

"Hey ya'll," Rachel said she was extremely friendly.

"You're from Texas, aren't you?" Jasper asked, oh yea I forgot he is from Texas. Duh.

"Born and raised! Only thing I still can't get rid of my southern accent no matter how hard I try. Why are you from Texas?" she asked

"Yea, I used to be," jasper mumbled.

"Well, then. Ya'll already know that my name is Rachel Watson. I was born in Texas, and was the daughted of a plantation owner, cotton plantation. Well one day as I was walking home, one of my slaves started touching me. He was beginning to well you know," she started wincing at the painful memory, and so did Rosalie, who had her own rotten experience with men in her human life. "Well I was starting to scream, when the son, of a family friend, Damien, pulled the slave off of me with so much strength. I was dumbfounded, because Damien had gone missing two weeks ago. I thought he snuck off to join the army in the civil war, but when he turned around his eyes were blood red. He ran to me with such speed that I felt paralyzed and my body didn't respond. He bit me, but couldn't finish the job, because the other slaves were starting to wake up. I was afraid of what they would do to me, I knew what Damien was, my uncle would kill me if he found out what bit me, I dragged myself to the woods, and waited for the burning to stop. I wasn't like Emilya or William who were on an animal diet I was on a human diet, and barely stopped a couple of years ago." She said as she sat down on the love seat.

"Ok so now does everyone know everything they wanted to know?" Emilya asked.

"No." Emmet stated.

"What do you want to know Emmet?" Emilya asked impatiently.

"What were **you **doing these past ten years?" he asked suspiciously.

"Fine I'll tell you, but I'm going through years , and not days ok Emmet"

"Fine, fine." Emmet mumbled.

"And no interruptions," she stated staring obviously at Emmet, as he nodded his head. "well I spent my first year just traveling all over North America, I found a lot of game, I was looking for someplace to settle, some place where I wouldn't attract as much attention, but failed miserably, so I spent a whole year as a nomad. I saw the Grand Canyon; you would really enjoy that Emmet. Well anyways, in my second year I tried South America, and Rio is beautiful. But like in North America, I couldn't find a place dark enough to live, but plenty of game, panthers are really tasty. The in my third year as a homeless, I went to Europe and stayed with the Volturi for two years, they were really happy to see me, though they tried to convince me to change my diet. I told them no, Felix though, what a dog kept hitting on me every time we were alone and so was Alec, Jane wasn't very happy about that."

"You stayed with the Volturi? How could you!" Edward shouted.

"You know what, Edward, I had no where to go, they were the only friends I had that were very hospitable with me, and besides you didn't have any problems with them at the time, ok." she shouted back at him

"Fine." Edward huffed out.

"Well then, by the fifth year, I was sick of Alec and Felix' failed attempts of getting me in bed, and Aro's persuasion to change my diet. I told them good bye and went traveling again in Europe I went to Rome were I ran into Lucian. We were both hunting the same wolf. No offense," she said as she turned around to look at the pack that was still cleaning.

"Sure sure." Jacob said.

"Well Lucian, he's a good guy, offered me to stay at his coven, I took up his offer. We went back to Rome and I saw his house it was humungous five times bigger than this house and that same year I was out hunting when I ran into a Death Dealer, named Cecilia. Lucian invented the idea of Death Dealers; they are vampires with special abilities, who have been trained to kill any Vampire coven that has gone out of control, or are killing too many humans. Death Dealers live on a separate part of the house and are separated from the rest of the coven. I talked to Lucian and told him that I too wanted to join the Death Dealers, he said hat I would have to start training immediately. He gave me a teacher would teach me everything, my personal tutor. My teacher ended up being William," she said with a smile on her face as she squeezed his hand. " he taught me how to use my power to my full advantage, remember ten years ago I could barely move a chair let alone, pick it up off the ground, well, William taught me how to strengthen my power, now I can pick up five cars off the ground at the same time, and its really easy. He also me how to teleport, he calls it 'jumping' but now, I can 'jump' any object by just thinking. After my training I spent years 6-9 as Death Dealer, and my ability to sense danger, came in handy. Lucian saw how good William and I worked together, that he put us in the same team. Throughout those 3 years William and I were an unstoppable force, he can cut all a vampire's senses, and in one of our missions we destroyed a coven by ourselves, and we found Rachel, she told us that she wanted to change and we didn't know what to do so we took her to Lucian and he said she could stay with us. But that she could not become a Death Dealer since she has no special power. And after that day the girl is inseparable with me. In year nine William proposed to me and I accepted, he told that I should ell you guys and that it's been long since I've see you guys, and that you were probably worried. Well then in year ten William was given a mission to destroy a vampire coven in rural England. They said the coven was extremely dangerous, and that he would choose who went with him, and he chose everyone but me. I was outraged he knew we were stronger together than apart, I was so confused. In the middle of the night, they took him, and I couldn't do anything," she said with a sigh. "well, a few days later word came that the coven was dead and so were the Death Dealers that had gone, I was so heartbroken, I ran to Lucian and he confirmed it, he to was sadden with the turn events, William was the closest to him and I second, he told me I reminded him of his dead daughter, creepy but nice. I asked him to leave the coven and the Death Dealers, because William and I shared a room and I didn't want to be part of the group that reminded me of William, and I couldn't bear going in, I wander aimlessly for days, and al I could remember was our last conversation telling me to go back home, and so I did, even though I was planning to earlier, but now I had more of a reason. And so now I'm here." Emilya finished, just as I finished the bowl of popcorn Emmet gave me.

"Awe, that's nice honey I'm glad you found your other half,"Esme said warmly, "boys you're putting the door upside down," she said as she walked over to the pack.

"So when can we expect your wedding Emilya?" Alice asked, most likely to become the wedding coordinator.

"As soon as William leaves the Death Dealers, and we find a place to live," Emilya responded.

"Don't be ridiculous Emilya, seriously, you can live with us if you want," Carlisle said with a scuff.

"Thank you it's nice to know." Emilya said as she hugged Carlisle.

"So…" Emmet began, "I bet I can beat you in guitar hero Willy!" Emmet exclaimed

"Guitar hero, what is that?" William asked confused

"You. Don't. Know. Guitar hero?" Emmet asked

"No, we don't have time to play, it's all work, and if you do have free time we mostly rest and feed to build up our strength." William explained.

"Don't worry, my friend I'll teach you everything, I think this is the beginning of a long and beautiful friendship, Willy." Emmet said with his arm hung over Willy's shoulder. Everyone began laughing.

"Ok time for bed for the human," Edward said as he raced me up to his bedroom.

"But Edward." I began

"No, buts," he said

"You need your rest."

"But I want to see what go on." I complained

"I'll tell you everything tomorrow. Now go to sleep" he said as he began humming my lullaby, and in a matter of seconds I was surrounded by darkness.

* * *

well, idk how long it'll take to update again cuz i'm so behind with my studies, bleh. anyways i was in a hurry when i wrote this chapter so if i doesnt make sense im so sorry. umm... well i gave Emilya a man. and Btw nobody is that fond of Rachel, woops im giving out to much i better shut up.

next chapter will be the boys performing but i love them so much that i'll spare their dignity, so try to make sense of that...

im so tired, and my hands hurt so badly cause a glass broke in my hands and both my hands are cut up. so please dont kill me if it takes me a while to update it hurts typing let alone writing. so i have to really concentrate

so ill stop rambling and please **REVIEW**


	18. EMERGENCY

**hey all my readers, my hand is healing up, but it still hurts. well i didn't get any reviews for my previous chapter, chapter 17, and i wanted to know was it really that bad. if it was please tell me so i can take it down and fix it. **

**PLEASE TELL ME THE TRUTH WAS CHAPTER 17 AWFUL? AND PLEASE TELL THE TRUTH SO I CAN LEARN WHAT TO DO AND NOT TO DO.**


	19. authors note plz read

**hey all my readers, my hand is healing up, but it still hurts. well i didn't get any reviews for my previous chapter, chapter 17, and i wanted to know was it really that bad. if it was please tell me so i can take it down and fix it. **

**PLEASE TELL ME THE TRUTH WAS CHAPTER 17 AWFUL? AND PLEASE TELL THE TRUTH SO I CAN LEARN WHAT TO DO AND NOT TO DO.**


	20. boo!

**LATER ON THAT NIGHT**

**Emilya's Point of View**

I still can't believe William is alive. I'm so happy, I love him so much. He's such a dork, I mean watching him play or attempt to play guitar hero, WOW; finally Emmet has found some one he can beat. Ahhh, William. I'm kind of glad to see Rachel today; I mean it is because of her William found me. William knows how stubborn I can sometimes

_"Sometimes?" Edward thought snooping around in my thoughts._

_"Shut up!" _wow I'm so lame I'm a century old and I still have bad come backs.

Anyways Rachel, what am I going to do with her? She just barely turned to this diet a few years ago and with Bella here. I love Bella, and don't want anything to happen to her and with Rachel being here she is in greater danger. But how am I going to tell Rachel. She thinks I'm her best friend, when I really am not. I remember the first time we met I was suppose to kill her but she was begging for us to spare her. She told us she was ready to commit to our diet, but she wasn't as committed, as for her accidents. And with every accident is a valid excuse, he was dying, I was really thirsty, excuse after excuse, and with Bella who smells so good I don't want Rachel anywhere near Bella.

"Oh my god! William you scared me to death! Which is pretty hard to do" I exclaimed as he stood behind me with his arms twisted around my waist.

"You spaced out again," William whispered.

"Oh, you know I do that a lot, so who won?" I asked quickly to change the subject so I wouldn't have o tell him what I was thinking about.

"I did!" Emmet beamed as he hopped, yes hopped his way towards us, as he pulled William into a headlock. Next thing I saw was Emmet on his back laying on the He floor dumbfounded. "What happened?" Emmet asked as he struggled to compose his face.

"That was a Kodak moment!" Alice laughed insanely as she put her pink Casio EX-Z9 in her pocket. "Good thing I can see the future, Bella and Edward are both going to love me for this." She screeched as she ran upstairs.

"Will anyone please tell me how this scrawny guy flipped me over?" Emmet pleaded confusion written all over his face.

"I forgot to tell you, w may be smaller than you in the muscular aspect but we are stronger. That's why being a death dealer isn't for everyone." William tried to explain.

"Yea Em, I guess I can now beat you in wrestling now." I announced

"Oh pa-lease!" he said with a scoff. "Neither one of you can take me down." He boasted as he pointed towards himself

"Then what do you call what William did to you just a few minutes ago." I questioned amused.

"That's easy I tripped. I was so shock at his reaction that I wanted to jump back but I ended up falling. No one can beat me because I am the man in this house!" he shouted

"Really? So what does that make me?" Carlisle asked amused at his son's response, but a façade of seriousness covered his face and tone of voice.

"Umm… did I say I was the man of the house" Emmet chuckled nervously. "I meant to say that I'm the strongest in the house." He stuttered out but Carlisle remained silent with his arms crossed over his chest staring Emmet down. Carlisle was so convincing that I almost believed him myself. He shifted a bit on his feet and gave me a look. Carlisle was a very funny man when he wasn't engulfed in his work, I knew what he wanted me to do; I just had to wait tilt e perfect moment. And there it was, I jumped/ teleported whatever you want to call it next to Emmet and, "boo!" I whispered in his ear. He was scared before I acted and that little boo set him off.

"aaahhhhhh!" he yelled an was running like a mad man. He was so scared h ran right through the glass door and headed towards the woods. Esme had just come down to witness another door get destroyed

.

"Emmet!!!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, she was pissed off. She hated when we destroyed her stuff it always felt like she was going to tear our heads off.

"She's going to murder me!" Emmet yelled and ran into the woods.

Carlisle began laughing at the sight of his said to be burly son running into the woods like a chicken. All in a nights work. I kissed my parents goodnight and took William to my bedroom.

"Remember no boys in the bedroom!" Rosalie shouted trying to imitate Carlisle's voice.

"Night, Rose!" I shouted. I and William had some catching up to do.

_"Eww…that's gross!" _Edward shouted in his mind

_"good night Edward!"_ I shouted back.


	21. Setting Up

**Bella's POV**

I woke up with a feeling that a hundred pound weight had been lifted off of my eyes. I rolled over on the bed ready to be greeted with a kiss on my forehead and stone like arms to be comforting me; but al that was there to comfort me and keep me cold were two notes. I instantly knew who the notes were from. The neat and perfectly folded down the middle note was from Edward, the second not wasn't hard to tell who it came from. The second note was crumpled up with smudges of car oil on it, it came from Emmet. I decided to open Emmet's beautiful note first, knowing that he most likely will say something that will turn me red from head to toe. I pried it open because it was glued together. After two minutes of forcing the note to open Emmet note was written in large font and with a purple crayon, he probably thinks I'm blind.

_Morning squirt, I'm taking Eddie out to go hunting don't worry I won't let anything happen to my sexually repressed brother. And I can't wait until we go sky diving!_

_Oh god. Why does he make it his job to know about everyone's sex life? And I completely forgot about the sky diving. I placed Emmet's sticky note onto the nightstand and opened Edwards._

_Morning love, the ogre is taking me to hunt. And he mentioned something about sky diving? We'll talk when I return. I love you._

_Eternally yours,_

_ Edward _

Edward I love you so much. Even now I can't believe I'm with Edward Cullen let alone his fiancée. I got up stretching my arms to the sky letting the sun hit my face, only to feel a sharp and impressively strong impact on my right ribcage, knocking me down onto the bed.

"BELLA!!" Alice screeched. But I was still a bit disoriented. "Bella?" she asked waving her hand in front of my face.

"What the hell Alice?" I yelled causing my side to hurt which was probably bruising up by now.

"Bella we forgot!" she screeched pacing around the room like a mad man.

"Forgot what?" I asked.

"We forgot about making the boys perform Hannah Montana! I can't believe I forgot. How could I forget oh god I'm so stupid!" she shouted she looked insane.

"Well can't we do it when the boys get back?" I asked

"You see Bella this is why I love you now show me you love me as well and let's go shopping…" Alice rambled as she started picking out some clothes for me.

"Oh come on Alice!" I whined.

"Online honey its completely different. I assure you!" she said, "now hurry up, I want the stuff to come before the boys come now lets go!" she shouted and ran out the door.

I walked downstairs to find Emilya on the couch by herself.

"Morning Bella." She whispered

"Hey Emilya, where's William and Rachel?" I asked

"Back with Lucian, William is going to leave the death dealers so that we can get married. "She said with a twinkle in her eyes. "Well I heard your personal wake up call what was _that_ about?" she asked innocently as if she didn't already know but I do commend her for at least trying to make small talk.

"Remember we were supposed to make the boys sing, well we forgot and Alice began freaking out, and" I was about to tell her all about Alice's problem about overreacting.

"Enough said," Emilya laughed, "let's go see what the pixie is up to." She was laughing with herself and shaking her head as we went up to the second floor. I can never get over the fact at how big this house is. "Alice? How can we help?" Emilya asked.

"Well, I already took care of the buying all the equipment and wardrobes," Alice began.

"Wait wardrobes? And equipment? All you really need is a mike and possibly a karaoke machine which I doubt you guys really need." I was confused they acted as if they were about to perform on live TV.

"She'll explain," Alice started, "as I was saying before I was **rudely** interrupted" she said staring directly at me, "anyways well, the shipment shall come in, oh at about, now. Ok well that's done Emilya can you please set up I have to go pick up my dress for this weekend." With that done and said she kissed us both on the cheek and was gone; leaving a trail of dust behind her yellow Porsche.

"Didn't she just order the equipment from Best Buy 10 minutes ago?" I asked.

"Oh it's the Vampire Version of Best Buy we're their high priority customers. That's why it came by so fast anyways, let's go down stairs you have to eat breakfast and I have to set up. "Emilya replied as we began making our way to the first floor.

"So, do I want to know why Alice got costumes for tonight?" I asked

"Well if you didn't want to know you wouldn't be asking now would you? Yea well, we both know Alice and you know how she likes putting on shows so I guess this one another reason for that and the boys are going to have to reenact the music videos of the songs they choose and if there was no music video ever made you have to improvise. We used to do it a lot; I think we might even have home videos. I'll check if we they kept them. "she was so nice even from the first day we met, unlike her brother I remember the first day. It looked like he wanted to kill me eat me and now funny enough I know it was true and that I wasn't going insane. I grabbed a cinnamon pop tart from the cabinet and made my way to Emilya she had already step up the stage damn she was fast. I sat in the love seat and in less then 5 minutes she had everything set up and cleaned up. It really looked like stages were you would perform on for a concert.

"They're coming." Was all Emilya said.

"who." I asked scared that it might be the Volturi.

"the boys." She said with a sly smile on her face


End file.
